


Revelation upon disaster.

by TheSpeedforce



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Eating Disorders, M/M, Romance, Sexuality Crisis, Wally Whump, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-13 10:37:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 26,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2147529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSpeedforce/pseuds/TheSpeedforce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Season 1 AU. Wally loses his speed and ability to walk for a while. He can't be on the team anymore. This was not how he wanted his week to go. Through Wally's struggling to live 'normal' again and maybe try to find a way to get his powers back, Dick figures out that he may have some 'feelings' for the spleedless speedster.  <br/>Wally's parents can't sympathize with him, the team gets used to not having him around anymore eventually, it's a real tragedy really.<br/>(wally is 17 in here and dick 15 changed it because of the romance)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

''Kid flash? Is it clear over there?''

''Kid flash please speak up!''

''Wally?!'' ''Kf? Are you there?! Say something!''

... No one answered them.

Megan felt it, she knew she did but at first she didn't want to believe it. Wally was no longer connected to the mind link. Immediately she began fearing the worst. Did they just send Wally into a high dangerous place, full of villains? Did they kill him? Was Wally, silly flirting lovely Wally..gone? Because of them? They send him there, to see if the place was clear...it was all their fault...her fault! If she had payed more attention to him! Or..or....

 

''Megan, it's not your fault!'' Superboy's voice boomed in their heads.

''Superboy?''

''Kid Flash probably passed out or something! That's a possibility as well, right!?'' Robin thought with a nervous but stern tone. He was convincing himself nothing went wrong. They were all just panicking and thinking of the worst case scenario.

''Robin...''

''Team, let's instead concentrate on how to go in there. If they have managed to somehow hit Kid Flash, who has super speed nonetheless, then we need to think this trough!'' Kaldur managed to subdue the panicked and scared thoughts a bit. They needed their minds on the situation they were all in.

''You're right, Kaldur...I'm sorry. How about I'll go first? They won't see me in camouflage mode.''

''Very well. Robin, find away to sneak in and-'' 

* * *

Darkness. He could see nothing but darkness.

Or did that mean he was blind? He couldn't really be sure of anything right now. It was like he was under water, like he was floating but there was no water around. Just..Nothing. Everything was less 'clear'. His sound, his vision. Like being in deep black water, but you couldn't swim to the coast. The water was keeping you down, like shadows holding your legs tighter and tighter until- No matter how much you kicked or struggled. It held you there.

He wasn't really sure on what to do, should he keep struggling? Should he...give up? He supposed he was getting a bit tired after all. He was drowsy, eyes barely open any more. Or were they closed from the start? His perception was all wrong really. He had no idea.

Robin would know. He'd find a way out with his weird ninja skills. And Kaldur! He would have been able to swim in the water he was currently floating in.

Why was he in the water? Did their mission have a sudden leap to the nearest ocean? Was it even really water? Maybe it felt more like air. Thick suffocating demanding air.

Was he dead? He couldn't remember much of what happened, nor did he really have the power to try. He envisioned the afterlife different though. He thought he'd end up in the speedforce or something, To be one with it. To feel the speed and light and utter freedom of running. Oh how he would do anything to be able to run now. Run with his uncle Barry, feeling the wind against his cheeks, hearing Barry's praises. Doing nothing but stretching his legs and set free. To travel through the whole world, he would be able to anywhere he wanted, all the freedom, all the power all the-

But he was alone in this place.

* * *

Robin sat with his hair falling in front of his face a bit, hiding the tragic look he held on his face. He set right next to Wally, he wanted to hold his hand or hug him or anything really! But he didn't want to disturb his best friend either.

Wally was laying there silent, not moving at all which was so strange for him! He'd never really seen that before, he always had to move something, even if just a finger. Even when he slept over at Dick's place at night when they finally actually went to sleep, he always moved around a lot even in bed. Even the sheet they layed on Wally's body to hide the gruesome sight of his legs wasn't even a bit crinkled. Even with the sheet hiding the legs, he knew how they looked like. He'd seen them with his own two eyes. He stomach grew slightly upset again at the thought but he had to keep calm.

He softly caressed Wally his hand, not wanting to disturb the kid but he did want to have some kind of contact to reassure himself that it would be alright and to try and distract himself perhaps. But he was too...realistic, too Gotham, to really think that though. He knew it wouldn't be alright.

Wally wouldn't be able to join them anymore. His life would be completely different. It wouldn't be as easy to meet up anymore either. Their secret identities, Richard Grayson and Wally West, they were friends sure but it was easier and they could meet up a lot better when they were their superhero self.   
They could easily meet up at the Cave, either after training or just randomly really and dick around in the rooms there. But what now? And who would be the one to deliver the news...If not the Doctor it would probably be Barry. It would be hard to tell his favorite and probably only nephew...thát. But they were family and Barry was always like a second father to Wally. Even if he never voiced it out loud like that it was obvious to Robin and probably to everyone else either. He knew Wally was like a son to Barry as well. How were they both going to survive?

He thought it was selfish maybe that he thought about himself first, his friendship with Wally. It was going to be harder to The Flash, to Barry. Barry who was sitting right across him never let his eyes leave from Wally. Obviously looking for signs, any signs of improvement. Of Wally waking up.

Right when Barry seemed to want to say something to Robin he started telling him about their mission and how it had gotten wrong so quickly. He knew that no one probably informed him yet because everyone was too worried, too shocked to talk bout it then.

They were just at a warehouse, he told Barry. 

They only had to find out about what the Light was scheming in there. The light was dangerous sure but the fact that they weren't going to barge in made it safer. They were just there to see if they could get any info.

However they had been waiting there in the bushes with their binoculars for so long now that Kid- Wally had defiantly began to grow impatient. He was a speedster after all and couldn't stay still for too long really.

So Wally went and checked it out from a little closer, of course they all protested but Wally was already gone by then. Wally started to check out a bit of the inside as well and it seemed to be fine for a few seconds until their com stations and mental connection with him stopped working all together.

After arguing with the team they decided to quietly go and check the place out for a sign of Wally. They were as silent and carefully as they could be, they were focused on nothing but Wally though. When they found him and the shock worn off just a tad bit for them to notice their surroundings better, they noticed that there was absolutely nothing there in the warehouse. Nothing but a injured and unconscious Wally.

This is where he had hooked off for Barry's sake. Barry was already under enough stress and pain, he didn't need Robin's pain as well. Besides Robin was already musing in his thoughts about what happened further to himself.

Back then the league finally came and the Flash rushed over, scared and chaotic and extremely worried especially when he saw his beloved nephew. Superboy helped them carry Wally to the ship.

Superboy, the boy who had definite anger issues and was always so rough and full with anger suddenly was quiet and gentle. Robin felt jealous at that point with Superboy being so gentle with Wally, touching him. But he wasn't sure why. Wally showed him the moon though, of course Wally must have mean- must mean a lot to Conner as well.

If they could have just stopped Wally, this wouldn't have happened.

They didn't have to watch him all bloody and legs mutilated being carried to the medical bay. Why was Superboy carrying him though? Sure he was stronger and all...but Wally was his best friend. He wanted to be there, holding him, carrying him to safety. If he, Robin, was hurt then Wally would have surely be the one who would have been carrying him. So why Superboy? Why couldn't it be...him? He could think about it later.

Much later.

Right now he could feel himself growing more tired. He tried to resist from closing his eyes but after a while he had lost the battle and fell asleep. It had been a stressful day after all. 

* * *

After the examination and direct operation Batman told Barry,in a monotone voice that he knew did held some emotion if you learned to listen closely enough, about Wally's condition. He was glad that it would be Batman to tell him. He wouldn't give him a more softer version of what happened. He appreciated that, he didn't want petty looks, he wanted to know what happened. How bad it may be. The truth.

Before Batman came to him his frantic thoughts were moving around in his head at light speed. It didn't help that he could think of a thousand scenario's about Wally, the worst case scenario's, all in the time a normal person couldn't even think of one.

Thousand scenario's about wally dying, calling his name in pain ran through his head. 'Why aren't you here, uncle Barry? Why couldn't you come to me earlier? Aren't you the fastest man alive? You promised me no one could hurt me anymore! That you would protect me!'

A thousand scenario's about his Wally, crying, dying, struggling to stay alive. From the smallest things to big dramatic scenes. All in a mere second.

But then Batman explained to him that Wally would live, he was alright. But...He his legs were broken and they couldn't heal as quickly as they normally would anymore because Wally had somehow either lost his powers or they were suppressed. But it was advised to think of the worst case scenario. His heartbeat was at a normal non-meta pace instead of the fast thudding of before and his fast healing wasn't working. They didn't think it would come back again either. They also hadn't figured out yet why this had happened as well. Barry nodded grim and moved to Wally's room in top speed. But on the way he couldn't keep the thoughts out of his head that Wally wouldn't be able to run like this anymore, next him.

He opened the door. Back at present it almost seemed as if Robin was sleeping there in the chair, it was late after all the examination took a long time but he could see his hand moving over Wally's. He was glad Wally had such great friends.

He remembered that time where Wally didn't have any friends. President of The Flash fan club but it had no other members. Wally thought and still does that Barry didn't know but he had known. Not at first but Iris figured it out and told him. He felt so sad for the kid, but he always looked so happy though and then when he had gained his powers Barry was mad first. Not mad at Wally but at himself. But when he got his powers, he got a friend as well. Robin. And then later a team! Gaining his power had been good for him after all. But he didn't have them now. Would he...loose his friends as well?   
No one held the answers really.

Wally was laying there, in the hospital like bed. His eyes closed, soft red hair ruffled on the pillow beneath his head. The sheets stopped by his chest, his arms above the sheet. To keep him warm and hide his legs from sight. They had cast and wrapped them up of course but it felt nicer this way if he didn't have to look at them for now.

He still had to call Iris. He was too worried at first to call and tell her about this but now after some hours had passed he realized he really should do it now. She didn't know yet that Wally was hurt, she probably guessed it though they still haven't come back after all. It didn't take much of a investigation reporter to know that something was up.

He would have to call Wally's parents as well though, to tell their only child was laying so silently in the medical bay. He didn't look forward to it all. He was about to ask Robin about what happened, he needed to know if not for the phone calls he had to make but for himself, Robin beat him to it and told him.

After the explanation Barry was a bit surprised and annoyed at the fact that no one seemed to know why it had happened at all. Apparently no one but Wally and the attacker(s?) knew but it would take a while for Wally to wake up. It took a few moments until it fully settled within him. Wally was hurt his speed was gone, no one knew why even or how. he won't be able to even walk for a few months...They won't run together anymore, side by side, wind blowing against them, going faster and faster and- He gripped onto the railing of the bed tightly.

He had to be strong now, for Robin for Wally and his family.

He had to go now, he had to tell Iris and Wally's parents. He suddenly had a hart time breathing.

''I'll leave you alone.'' He suddenly heard Batman say somewhere in the off distance, he must he sneaked in the room so quietly. He noticed Batman picking up the now sleeping Robin and walking out the door. Probably to at least put him in a bed here somewhere, if he wasn't bringing him back to Gotham. He must have known Robin must have preferred to stay close to Wally.

He took a breath as he held his phone in his hands. Wally won't be able to stay on the team anymore. He won't be able to be Kid flash anymore. Wally longed to be his sidekick for years when he was younger. His biggest dream had become reality, now it was shattered. He will have to run alone now. It would be lonely again. It was lonely running on your own. No could follow you in any way whatsoever. No thought or saw things at the same speed, no one lived at the same speed as him. Of course there was Jay, but it really wasn't the same as all.

You always appreciate things more after you lost them.

Though perhaps, this could be a good thing as well. Wally wouldn't have every second dragging on like hours. He wouldn't have to see everything in slow motion. Time would go on a normal pace for him. Nothing around him will be slow anymore. He won't have to be patient anymore,talking slowly, moving slowly, trying to always stay slow. Nobody around him would be slow. He would be at the same pace as everyone now.

That was something Barry had longed for years after the experiment. After he had become this way. To be able to just speak to someone and not having to slow down. To even listen to people talking without growing irritated because they were too slow. Like they dragged every single letter out on purpose. Every blink taking hours. To be able to just stay still. Not having to always move. To just life normally again.   
Though after Wally came, he turned more accepting of it. He was feeling the freedom again, the adrenaline it gave him after he lost them. He wasn't the only one anymore who experience everything like speedsters do, besides the first Flash of course but he wasn't his sidekick. They weren't even thát close until Wally came. But now he was alone again. Alone in a world of slow motion. Where no one can understand you, hear you, or even see you. Because you are simply. too. fast.

''Iris? Something happened to Wally.''


	2. Chapter 2

It was still cold.

He thought he lost conscious after a while but now that he regained himself again he noticed there wasn't much of a difference than before. Though the thick atmosphere that kept him down last time seemed to be a bit more forgiving.

Except for in the winter he was almost never cold. His metabolism kept warmer than the average human. He felt it now though, Was it winter?

Maybe he didn't eat enough again? So his metabolism wasn't working well?

Yes! That must be it! Duhhh, the last thing he remembered eating was some candy bars. Okay, maybe the whole the bag of candy bars. But it was a long time he had them before the mission they were on.

 

The mission...

 

His thoughts grew dark again. They probably failed because of him. He ran in like a grade A idiot, why had he done that ? He shouldn't have. It was a stupid compulsive thought that ran in his mind and he had moved before he really thought about the consequences.

He didn't have much time to look around the place as his attacker noticed him immediately. He must have known they were there before he even moved in...The blue skin and the black hair that seemed to be styled in horns...

He really didn't want to think about that right now.

 

As his mind began to panic at recalling the trauma he felt someone holding him. The thick cloud that captured him was growing looser again and he was sure he was hearing voices. He focused on them, not wanting to lose them at all as he felt hope upon hearing them.

But...the last thing he remembered was pain...excruciating pain, like he was hit by lightning all over again...and darkness. Did he really want to wake up to that?

But as he heard the voice again, the more and more familiar growing voice, he knew he had to try to wake up again. For that person at least!

 

''Kid...up...saw...''

He had to focus on the voice, only on the voice. As he did so, it felt as if the voice was pulling up from the mist.

''Wally?...*sigh* you twitched your fingers. I thought...Your an idiot, Barry..''

Uncle Barry! What was he doing here in the warehouse? This means he must save right? Away from...  
No, your not an idiot, you could never be...You're everything to me. Why do you sound so sad? Have I been out long?

 

It was time for some answers he supposed. With all the bravery he could muster up, he tried to open his eyes. As he cracked them open a little bit, immediately felt a sharp light against them that hurt incredibly so he shut them again. He heard himself hiss and groan lightly.

 

''Wally?..Wally! Kid..'', Barry said, sounding more relieved than ever.

His eyes focused more as he tried to open them again and he could make out the bright white lights above his head. He turned his head slowly and saw Barry next to him. He smiled a bit at the sight of his uncle, he would have been more enthusiastic but he felt too tired to do much more.

Uncle Barry hugged him, well as much as he could anyway with hurting him. Because of the needles as well and the...Why did his legs feel so immensely heavy...? What happened to them?

The heart rate monitor starting bleeping faster as he felt himself panic slightly. This was not good! Not good! Even with the monitor bleeping faster, it was still so slow...His heart always thumped faster than this! Why? Why? He tried to move in his panic but was held down a bit by his uncle. He started hyperventilating from shock. He knew something was wrong! He felt it! He felt different. His mind started counting up on all possibilities that could be. Deep down in his gut he felt that the worst one...seem to have a high chance of being true.

His breathing slowed down a bit as he looked at his uncle with slight fear in his eyes.

Barry tried to life his head away from his view he had seen the sad and apologetic look in his eyes. Was it true? Was it really?

 

''Kid, you uh...'', Barry looked down still not meeting his eyes. ''The bones in your legs are both broken and are in casts right now.'' It obviously pained Barry to say it, he could hear the slight broken hitch in his voice at the end of the sentence. But he felt like that wasn't it...It couldn't be it. He had accidents before. Sure Barry felt a little sad for him then because he had to wait a little bit before he could move again but it wasn't like this...It felt like there was a more...permanent problem here.

 

''So? They will be healed up in like..what? Two weeks? My metabolism wi-'' He told his uncle and himself if he had to be truthful in a groggy broken voice.

''No.'' Barry said silently as he stopped him from talking any further. ''Look, Wally...I...I don't want to say it..but. It's gone Wally...It's gone. The power from the speedforce doesn't flow through you anymore. We don't think it will come back either.'' Barry said with a voice filled with grief.

 

Suddenly everything seemed to be so clear and in focus to him, like time stopped and he was just staring shocked at a corner in the room. So it was after all. He had feared it but denied at all costs. But it was really true, he couldn't feel the bond with the speedforce. There was no energy flowing through him anymore.

He suddenly felt so worthless. His dreams, his life, everything he had worked so hard for was gone. Just like that his future seemed nothing anymore. He thought he'd be panicking a hell lot more but instead he felt nothing almost. Oh he could feel despair and the utter grief certainly but he was also just sitting there. Barely thinking because thinking felt so weird...Normally he could think of a hundred,thousands of things at the same time and figure it all out before others could.

But now he...Had only one thought at a time it seemed. He could only think of how useless he felt again. He wasn't needed anymore now was he? As stupid as it made feel , being a sidekick (or partner as Roy kept demanding) made him feel so confident. Like he could do anything, like he was finally worth something. He was living the dream and now it had popped.

He wasn't needed at the team anymore. He would never have a chance to see the watchtower. He would never be able to fight with the justice league as he always dreamed off. He wouldn't be able to even go to mount justice anymore. He wasn't kid flash anymore either. He was just...Wallace Rudolph West. A stupid kid being way to obsessed with superheroes, who would never have a real future.

But the worst was the fact that he would loose contact with his uncle. No more running with him His hero. The man he had looked up to for years. Before even knowing his hero was his newly required uncle. He remembered not liking the man at all until he said he was best friend with The Flash.

If only he could go back to that time, he thought in fear. He felt someone pressing his head to their chest. It smelled like his uncle.

''Kid, it will be alright It will be okay. We'll figure something out.'' He seemed to be repeating over and over again. But it won't be okay, he knew that.

See it...as a good thing.'' Barry said to him. Good? Good! He was almost mad that Barry said that to him. How the hell can that be a good thing?! He wanted to scream his frustration, scream his lungs out. Throw everything there was across the room.

 

''Why?'' He asked Barry, while closing his eyes tight and lightly hitting his fist against Barry's chest. Glad to let out some frustration.

''You were..always so impatient. Remember? Remember the trainings we had before I learned you how to fight? The trainings to be able to actually sit down and count seconds. You couldn't even handle 5 seconds in the beginning. But now you can just see a second like a second. It won't feel like hours anymore. You can talk to people, move, live like others can. It won't be torture. It will be normal now.''

Yeah, Barry wanted that, didn't he? Be normal. Be normal with aunt Iris. And now he, Wally, had it. Who didn't want it.

 

Huh, life is cruel.

 

''I know. But..I know it sounds weird, but I don't want that. You know I wanted nothing more than to run by your side. It was practically my life goal as a kid. And I succeeded But I guess..I should live with it, shouldn't I? Try to see the positive things...or something'' He said that last line through his teeth as he said it more for his uncle than anything.

''Hey maybe...maybe you will even enjoy it. If you don't after a while. I guess...we'll find something out. There is always a way.'' Barry said as he held him tighter.

He looked up to his uncle and hugged him tight with tears full of shame and grief streaking down his face. ''Thanks uncle Barry.''

''No problem kid.'' Barry hugged him back for a moment and let him go with a smile, it was a sad smile but it was there. ''You ready to get out of this place? Iris has been worried sick about you.''

 

Wally frowned softly especially seeing as Barry didn't mention his parents. Weren't they worried?

 

''You can stay with us for a few days alright? Iris made sure to make your favorite foods and maybe...you could tell me what happened in that warehouse?'' Barry asked him carefully and moved away slowly.

Wally sighed and nodded, no one knew but him after all. He groaned loudly when he was his uncle moving towards the wheelchair in the room. He didn't want it one bit.

He wanted to walk. To run. But that wouldn't be possible for so long..And when it was, it would be at a human pace. So he shut his eyes tightly and tried to comply to his uncle helping him in it.

He would never see the buildings and nature around blend in one color anymore. The rush, the adrenaline, the pure beauty. He'd be sitting in this wheelchair instead.

 

He picked wally carefully up, after taking out the needle and other stuff they stuck on him, and placed him in the wheelchair. He made sure that both legs were placed right on the chair. He also handed Wally a coat to throw over himself for outside.

Wally sighed again. He wouldn't even be able to stand anymore. When he had broken one leg he could at least use crutches and walk around. Now he would need help with everything...Great. He wanted to ask when he could see the team again, meet up with Robin but he didn't want his best friend to see him like this. He was sure Barry knew that as he carefully wheeled him to the zeta beam's. They passed a few other superhero's who waved at him and were obviously happy he was alright again. Though it didn't it seem all alright to him.

He was thankful his uncle didn't went all speedster on him and quickly roll him to the zeta beams, even if it meant he had to deal with other people being háppy for him, he wouldn't be able to handle it. He would be too jealous.

 

The zeta beams took them back to Central City.

He was glad to be in such a familiar setting..but also not. Because it didn't really feel familiar anymore. Some cars that drove around the street, it was a few hours in the morning so there weren't many, they drove at what he assumed to be, a normal pace. They weren't slowly inching forward, like he remembered them to do.

it felt wrong. It felt just so wrong. It was too busy, too loud. Sure he remembered from before the experimentation how everyone was at the same pace. But it still felt wrong. He wasn't used to that anymore

Everyone and everything was going to fast around him. What is this feeling? He...He couldn't breath. It felt slightly that he was getting claustrophobia.

The cars that were there all moving around him at the same pace. Getting closer, going so quickly, so suddenly...

''Wally? Hey kid! It's okay..it's okay!'' Barry stopped going forward and kneel next to him, taking his face in Barry's hands.

Wally nodded and tried to calm down, making his breathing slower and closing his eyes. But as he felt himself growing calm, he felt the shame growing as well. Getting so worked up over something so stupid..It was ridiculous. Hé was ridiculous.

''Sorry I just...'', he bit his lip and shook his head. ''Let's go I..I'm fine. Really.'' Wally said but didn't sound to convincing. Barry nodded anyway though, not wanting to push wally to far and rolled him forward again, to Barry's house.

Wally closed his eyes on the way. He didn't want to aunt Iris to see him like this yet but he didn't hear anything from his parents yet. It didn't seem like he had much of a choice but to man up.

 

They arrived at the house and Wally opened his eyes again when he felt them stop moving forward and heard Barry taking out his keys. He unlocked the door and rolled wally inside.

Wally presented Barry the coat, he took it from hi hands and hanged it up as well with his own. As they got further inside he saw his aunt Iris sleeping on the couch. She was obviously waiting up for them, Barry wasn't kidding when he said she was worried sick.

Barry walked over to her shook Iris awake softly. ''Iris we're back, honey.''

''Barry?..'' Iris said sleepily but she got up as soon as she saw Wally in the room. She quickly walked over to Wally and grabbed his cheeks and kissed all over his face.

''Thank god. I was so worried. Don't you ever scare me like that again, understood Wallace Rudolph West?!'' She said relieved and hugged him tight. Wally smiled a bit, though he was still a little freaked by how fast..or normal Iris moved. ''I won't.''

''Good! Now, are you hungry?'' She asked with a soft and careful smile. Hungry...was he hungry? He thinks he is a little...but he's not sure. Before, he was always, really hungry. But now he feels a little...full? No not full...but not really hungry either. He decided to shake his head, perhaps he should eat later when he actually was hungry.

Iris tried to hide the shock in her face, for a few seconds she just forgot about Wally's new condition,she was so used it, but she quickly put the smile back on her face. She would have to put the food she did prepare in the fridge then..

''That's okay...We'll eat in the morning. Now let's go to bed then.'' She patted him on the head. ''Er..'', she said awkwardly as she looked at Wally's cast covered legs. Barry smiled a her and put his hand on her shoulder.

''It's okay we'll just put him on the couch. We'll think of something more convenient later.'' Barry said and walked upstairs to get the blankets and pillow. He could do this, in a flash, quicker with super speed though. But he didn't want to use that in front of Wally right now...

He took the sheets and the pillow off the bed quickly and searched for Wally's pajamas. As soon as he had found some he went downstairs carefully with the bulk in his arms. He covered the couch with the sheets and tossed the pj's to Wally.

Iris kissed Wally's cheek and asked if he needed anymore help before she went to bed as well. Wally had already put the flash pajama top on and stared at his legs. He'd need some help with that.

''It's okay. I got you.'' Barry said to him and rolled him close the bed. Barry picked him up and put him on there. He helped with getting the stretch pants, he got at the infirmary, off and put the other pants on.

Wally blushed a bit from embarrassment. He wasn't happy that he even needed help with that. He felt a little ..humiliated and weak.

''Hey it's okay..'' Barry smiled softly at him and touched his shoulder. ''Everyone needs a little help once in a while. There is nothing to be embarrassment about.''

Wally nodded, though he wasn't all convinced. He still felt weak. He laid under the sheets on his back on the couch. Barry wanted to ask about what happened before he put the lights out and went upstairs but he decided against it for now and bid Wally a goodnight instead.

 

Wally was almost falling asleep when his earpiece, he was surprised he apparently still had in his ear, spoke.

''Wally? You still awake? Don't worry about the earpiece I put it in earlier so we could stay in contact.'' Dick softy whispered. Wally gasped a little, he didn't think he'd be able to talk with his best friend so soon.

''Yeah. Yeah, I'm here.'', he whispered back. He was glad they could communicate like this first though, he didn't want Dick to see him right now but at least they could hear each others voice.

''So..uh...how are you dude?'', Dick's voice awkwardly asked him.

''I'm...dealing with it. I'm sleeping downstairs now, in the living room cuz well going upstairs will be hard..you know?''

''Ahh..yeah..''

 

There was an awkward silence. Dick who obviously didn't know what to say and Wally who was just silent for once.

 

''So..how is it? Being normal?'' Dick slightly smirked, though it was a little forced. Dick wasn't sure if he should have asked that but he was sure that Wally would appreciate it somehow. Since everyone must be acting really careful around him, always checking if what they were about to say was okay.

''Boringgg. I don't know how you can live like this?'' Wally said back. Even though it slightly hurt to say it. He just wanted to act like everything was okay for a minute there. And it was nice to talk back to Robin like this. Like everything was like exactly as before. He was also a little glad Rob called him. He was kind of a little afraid he wouldn't be friends, bro's, with him anymore. But Rob accepted him still. He sighed a little relieved.

''Pshhtt We-'' Wally stopped whatever Robin was going to say. ''Hey Dick..thanks.''

''You're welcome Wally.''

''So...Tomorrow when we come over, I will totally kick your ass at call of duty!'' He could just hear Rob's giant grin filled with his enormous ego.

''What? No way, dude! Unless you cheat. Again. Which was totally not fair!''

''What? I wasn't cheating at all! You just suck, man!'' Robin said back.

''Do not!''

''Do to!''

''Do not!''

''Do to!''

That night Wally slept a little better than he thought he would. Dick fell asleep at some point in the night with the comm links still open. It felt nice, reassuring, to hear Dick's soft sighs, like they were lulling him to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Superboy almost looked uncomfortable sitting in that old seat in the living room. It was so strange to think Wally wouldn't be joining them anymore. He didn't like it at all and he wasn't sure how to deal with it either.

He was so used to having him around, eating all the food in the cave and flirting with Megan [Not that that he liked that though! ]

But Wally would be slow now, that sounded so foreign, so unnatural.

 

Why couldn't Wally just stay? Why did he have to go? Sure he doesn't have his speed anymore...but Still. It made him want to...smash Something. But Black Canary said he should channel his anger and confusion differently.

But talking about his feelings won't make Wally come back in the team, will it?

 

Iris handed him a glass of cola with a kind smile. He took it and drank a little.

Was this how a family felt like? Smiling at you, staying with you even after you can't eat out everything of their fridge anymore? Even when you look so depressed on the inside? Miss Iris seemed kind and understanding. Flash was always so close with Wally, like a 'father' should be, even though Wally wasn't even his son.

He was jealous.

* * *

Dick was sitting next to Wally on the couch. It was quiet. He noticed nobody really wanted to talk about 'it'. They didn't want to admit to the fact that Wally couldn't be in the team anymore. Without his speed he didn't have much to offer the team. He isn't an archer, wasn't trained by the bat and no powers.

Beside speed he didn't have anything.

 

So there would be 'no use' for him anymore. That sounded so cruel though and not completely true after all. They needed Wally! Wally kept things 'light',calm. He always made a few jokes to lighten up the mood if the mission had gone bad. Without that light heartiness the team would be useless. The team will fall apart without him, he is sure about that fact. Or it will at least take a long while until they would be used to it. But he didn't want to get used to it.

He just wanted Wally to stay.

But he knew that they would at least stay best bro's. He could always come over to Wally and Flash could take Wally to mount justice so they could game after missions or watch movies, have a sleepover and so on. He wouldn't give up on them this wouldn't change anything to their friendship.

He wouldn't let it.

 

Aqualad seemed to be sick of the silence and coughed so everyone would pay attention to him. Dick noticed Kaldur was trying to be in the ''leader mode''. It was probably easier that way.

''Kid-..Wally. It is hard to say this, but you have probably already thought that this would happen. Unfortunately with your legs now broken and your other 'condition' you can not stay on the team anymore. For now. But when they are healed again we would, of course, love to have you back again. Of course you would need some training before you can join again, especially on combat, but I want you to know that you are still welcome.''

No one commented on the fact that Wally seemed to be shaking lightly. Not even Artemis, who Dick suspected would say some mean remark to hide her nervousness.

''Yes Wally! Please don't think we would abandon you! Besides I just gotten this new cookie recipe I wanted to try!'' Megan said with a smile, obviously trying to lighten things up. That was Wally's thing to do though...

''Yeah Kid..Even though your annoying..You don't have to stay away'' Artemis said with less sass than normal.

Dick just bumped his shoulder against Wally's as comfort and smiled a bit at the other.

Superboy nodded though he looked a little 'thoughtful'' almost. ''Yes...you Belong here'' He surprised the team with emotion in his voice.

''I...thanks Guys...that Really means a lot to me...Though I..Don't know if I can.'' Wally said silently while looking down.

Dick laid his hand on Wally's shoulder, trying to get across that he, in a way, understood. It was too soon, he needed to heal first and needed to get used to living like this again and being around superhero's with superpowers while he had lost his...Didn't sound that whelming.

''What do you mean yo-?!'' Kaldur cut Artemis off with an almost angry, but still polite somehow glare.

''We will respect your decision on whatever you decide to do. Just get better first.'' Kaldur had said.

Dick sighed. This sounded more like a business conversation to him then friends being there for him. He was almost angry about that fact. Didn't Wally deserve more than that? Wally was their friend, wasn't he? More than just a teammate.

Or maybe it was just him who felt this strongly. They have know each other years longer than the team does.

''Thanks Kaldur.'' Wally had said, more silent than usual. Normally he would make a comment now against the awkward silence that seemed to be in the air.

Artemis seemed a little annoyed. But Dick was sure she was in denial somehow. That she didn't want to admit to the fact that something bad had happened to Wally. That thing should just stay the same, but it can't. Not anymore. Not until Wally, their loud flirting Wally, was really back.

But would that Wally ever come back?

 

Kaldur stood up. ''I have to continue my duties in Atlantis. Take care of yourself Wally. We will stay in touch on your recovery.'' He said and Iris showed him out with a ''Come back soon!''

The others seemed to want to go as well. Artemis decided she should go, Superboy followed her. He seemed to be feeling out of place...Which wasn't strange since this family was very touchy and attentive. Which he obviously wasn't used to.

Of course since Superboy wanted to go Megan wanted to go as well. She gave them a plate of only slightly burned cookies.

Dick frowned as the room soon emptied itself. To him it seemed they were eager to go. It was probably to awkward for them. What to do now, right? No, that sounded almost mean Dick. They care, you know they do. They just show it differently than you..and besides you're Wally's best friend, they are just teammates right? Or no...were teammates.

 

''Well it was nice of them to come!'' Barry said with a smile. ''Do you want something more to drink?'' He asked Dick.

Dick shook his head. ''No, I'm fine, Barry''

''Alright. We'll I'll just help Iris in the kitchen then.'' Barry said and stood up.

Dick thought it was kind of Barry to keep doing everything on normal, human, speed for Wally. He wondered if it wasn't frustrating though.

 

''So...uhm..Dick?'' Wally asked him.

''Yeah?...oh..Sorry..'' He noticed he had placed his hand on Wally's knee for some time now. He wasn't sure how long he had placed it there. Maybe that's why Barry left the room? Maybe he was as uncomfortable as he felt right now.

''No,no. It's fine.'' Wally looked at him again. Finally. He didn't like Wally looking at his lap the whole time. He wanted to see the others face. Looking at him. him.

''Can you take your glasses off?..I mean you don't have to but...you know...We know your identity and the team has left so...'' Wally asked him with a small grin. It was a little forced though but it was there nonetheless.

''Uh...Sure'', Dick said. He was still a little wary about it, it was against what Bruce had thought him, but Wally has known it for years so he took it off anyway. ''There.''

''Thanks bro.'' Wally smiled at him. A real smile this time. He felt relieved to see it again and a little happy that he saw it.

''Pshtt whatever.'' Dick rolled his eyes at Wally with a smirk. He was happy to talk back as always. That the awkward atmosphere the team had brought didn't stay.

Wally bumped his fist against Dick's shoulder lightly.

 

A little while later Iris called that dinner was done. He liked having dinner here. It wasn't as good as Alfred's food...but It was cozy and they talked about their days and such. He wasn't used to that. Mostly Bruce would be too busy and so they ate separated, but sometimes he'd make sure to free some time for him though. The hum of noises here was comforting to him though.

He noticed Wally didn't eat much though. It concerned him. He knew he was used to seeing Wally scarf down a lot of food in little time but this was not enough food Wally was eating. He didn't want to comment on it though..not yet. What if he made it worse? Besides Iris and Barry seemed to be noticing it as well though, so he knew Wally would be okay. He probably just needed to get used to eating a normal amount again.

Wally would be fine.

 

After watching a movie and playing a few games, not as much as they usually would though. Wally wasn't quite used to it yet...The speed at which the controller finally responded to his actions, it seemed frustrating to the other. But Dick tried to understand it as much as he could for Wally. He did get a little that it must seem to be frustrating, too loud and busy around him. Now they were all just as fast. It must be quite overwhelming.

They laid together there, Wally on the couch and Dick on a mattress on the floor after he helped Wally with changing and such. Wally had seemed embarrassed to be so weak, as Wally called it...though Dick didn't think that was true at all. He thought Wally was doing pretty great actually.

Somehow it felt as if they were closer than normally. But that wasn't possible with Dick being actually further away than usual. Before they always layed next to each other, either on the floor from gaming all night or in sleeping bags next to each other.

''Wally?...What is it like..without the speed now?'' Dick curiously asked. He was Wally wouldn't be offended that asked it.

''It's too much..I feel like being stuck in a small place with nowhere to run. Everyone is just moving around me so fast and they talk so fast as well. I..I can't think..It's too weird like this...so slow somehow. Just having one line of thought. And the team..it was just...slightly stressful. And Barry...I know he doesn't want to show it...but I know he is jealous of me. I know it sounds horrible..but I find it hard to be around him. Just...He just has what I want back...and he wants this horrible...horrible..claustrophobic feeling.'' Wally whispered in the dark.

Dick's hand seemed to automatically move to Wally but he stopped himself.

''Can we just...not talk about this anymore?'' Wally pleaded to him.

''Yeah, that's fine. I'm sorry Wally..'' Dick scratched at the back of his head with a slight apologetic look on his face.

 

Wally shrugged next to him while looking at the ceiling. Wally was glad that he had to sleep downstairs for now. He couldn't be able to bare to see all the Flash logo's in his room. It just kept reminding him of what he had lost.

Wally knew it was kind of mean and he was sorry about that..but he was glad that Dick would go again tomorrow. He loved that Dick still treated him the same, or at least tried to, but it's just too much for him. Too soon. He needed to be alone after this, he thought as he pulled the blankets over his head.

After searching for it, Dick laid his hand on Wally's after all. He knew most bro's don't do this...but..he wanted to give Wally some kind of comfort somehow.

Wally seemed to lie completely still for a moment and then grasped Dick's hand a bit tighter.

''Thanks.''

Dick was the one who shrugged now which made Wally smile a little.

No matter what, Dick would be there for him.

 

 

A few days had passed and today would be the day where he would go home for the first time after the 'accident'. He was nervous of the thought of seeing his parents. Especially since he knew something was amiss. He was sure Barry had called them about Wally but his family hadn't contacted him yet and uncle Barry and Aunt Iris seemed to ignore that as well.

He was incredibly frustrated at being left out like this, why wouldn't they just tell him what's wrong? Like anything about it could be worse than what he had already experienced before.

As he rolled into the living room of his home and Barry who squeezed his shoulder with a smile before left, he felt strange. His parents just smiled at him and welcomed him home. It was just in time for dinner, as his mother apparently wanted him home before that, so he rolled to the table.

His father folded his hands together on the table and smiled at his wife as she put the food on the table.

They were normal, too normal. They were never like this before...

''It's so satisfying that I don't have to stand for hours in the kitchen anymore now.'' His mother had commented with a smile.

Ah that was it. They were glad it had happened.

So this was why his aunt and uncle didn't let him go home yet before. Knowing the aunt Iris and how fierce she was, after his parents had probably given her their thoughts, she must have told them not to call until she said they could. He was glad he knew the reason now...but now he wasn't sure if he had wanted to know this after all.

The worst thing that could happen to him, it felt like his world had died when it did and they were just happy. He couldn't blame them entirely though as most of the money went to the food in their home. But it still felt so...inconsiderate, so selfish. Everyone had supported him so well, every had cared but now he was home with his parents who just couldn't understand.

He moved the food around on his plate with his fork. He wasn't hungry anymore. Apparently that was the greatest thing ever as his parents seemed to be so happy.

* * *

Robin was fighting some goons with the others at his sides. This was their first mission after two weeks without Wally. The team was of course not the same at all. They weren't really working together anymore, they weren't sure how to. They were just hitting the goons as hard as they could, especially himself to let loose his frustration, but they weren't paying attention.

Just earlier he wanted to make a comment to Wally and looked at his side but Wally wasn't there of course. He did it automatic, without thinking and was now reminded of the harsh fact again.

Wally wasn't there and he wouldn't be there. And their team work sucked.

* * *

Wally sighed as he called Dick again. He was on a mission, wasn't he? Probably on some cool mission...Like fighting with the justice league..side by side. Or an undercover one, sneaking around the villains. Without him.

He sighed again, he should stop thinking like that. He sounded like some stupid jealous chick who just found a text from another girl on her boyfriend's phone. He couldn't do anything against except face the consequences. Or...Remake the experiment...  
The thought suddenly came into his head and he couldn't let it go anymore. He would have his powers back, the healing would go faster and he would be back on the team.

Wally trembled with excitement. With hope. But he knew why he hadn't even really considered it before. To have lightening hit him again..was dangerous. He nearly died the last time but he had a little bit of luck. To have that luck twice was impossible, wasn't it? Barry said that it was a one in a million chance of getting it right. He had one in a million chance to not die...Was it worth it?

He has been stuck like this for two weeks now...could he handle more?

* * *

Superboy wasn't even listening to Kaldur anymore. Actually everyone was kind of disobeying orders and going of on their own. The mind link was cut off now and they had to use the comm links if they wanted to communicate with each other.

Megan followed Superboy of course and Artemis was all irritating and impatient. Kaldur was a bit frustrated at the team because they weren't listening anymore and Robin was silent the whole team, which was actually creepier than the weird laugh he normally would have done.

He just didn't feel like doing it What was the point anyway? And why would he say his smart remarks when he wouldn't be able to joke around anymore. Not with Wally anyway but he couldn't really do it with anyone else even if he wanted too.

 

He hit some guy's jaw and jumped over his head to kick the one behind the goon. He was fighting harsh, uncontrolled.

He wanted to finish this mission as fast as he could. So he could go back and call or visit Wally again. He wanted to call right now to say how much the mission sucked, which would make Wally chuckled and say some comment like ''Of course it sucks without the Wall man~!'' And then he would comment against that of course. And they would laugh.

Well it would usually go like that...but now on the inside would he be offended? Jealous? Would they make those comments anyway with Wally feeling any kind of discomfort?

He knew they acted fairly normal together since that had happened. But how long would that last?

Would their friendship grow? Or would it crush?

* * *

But Wally still had the exact details on how he did it, didn't he? Hidden under some floor boards, written on a journal when he was young.

He could do the exact same and maybe he would have that same luck again that saved him last time. Or he could even perfection it..make it better then last time. Maybe then he could actually vibrate his molecules trough walls and other objects, without getting a stupid bloody nose. Run faster than before...

Or it would go wrong and he would be dead this time. No one to save him would be home as he would do it in secret again.

He needed to figure out if it was worth it before getting his hopes up. He could either live like this and always wonder if it would have worked. Or he could do the experiment again and either live or die. He would most likely die though.

Was the high possibility of dying worth it? It was like the first time, wasn't it? He knew he could die then but he did it anyways.

But then again. He didn't have his friends back then and nor his this great bond between him and his uncle and aunt. He had more to lose.

Maybe he should talk about this with someone. But with who? Uncle Barry would be mad that he was even considering doing it again. He knows Barry already has a hard time with this. If he knew...Aunt Iris wouldn't be to positive either.

No, he needed someone who would really help him. Who would understand that he considered it. Who would say it straight to the point, not caring if the answer would hurt him or not.

 

He needed to contact Roy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Roy~:)


	4. Chapter 4

Wally finished what he had said and looked down to the floor with the old tattered journal in his hands, waiting for a reaction of Roy.

 

''What?! That's suicide Wally! You can't do it! Just because you were lucky last time doesn't mean you will survive now as well! Can't you just live like a normal kid? Do you 'have' to have superpowers.''

Wally flinched. He was being kind of selfish, wasn't he?

Roy shook his head and walked in steady circles around the couch Wally was sitting on.

 

 

They were at Wally's home, his parents were away for a moment so this was the perfect time. He had asked Roy to come over, which he did. He used the zeta beams to get to Wally.

Now Wally had just explained about what he was planning to do. Recreating the experiment again. He was holding the little journal he had it all written in when he did it the first time.

''I survived the first time.'' He tried to talk back at Roy. But Roy was livid.

''SO?'' He screamed at Wally and then groaned while putting his face into his hands.

''Why do you want to do this so badly?'' He asked a little softer this time.

 

''It just feels so wrong, so slow. Everyone's too fast. I can't move...I just want it back. I need it back! I am nothing without! Can't you understand?!'' Wally threw his hands up in the air and cried it all out. He hid his face in his hands. ''I just feel so frustrated...I just..I need to run, need to run...I don't...I don't want to get used to this.''

Roy sighed and sat back on the couch. He put an arm around Wally.

''Sure that's probably horrible to feel but still. You can't do it Wally! You don't even try to live like this.'' He frowned and give Wally a slap at the back of his head.

''It's not that hard you know. Living without being able to travel around the world in a second. I do it all time.'' Roy smirked.

''You don't know how it was...'' Wally smiled lightly but shook his head.

 

''Fine if you wanna die that badly. I say do it. Do your stupid live threatening experiment. But don't you go haunting my house when you die, got it?''

Wally laughed softly. ''Please...I would go haunt the ladies changing rooms.'' He grinned up at Roy.

Roy snorted but turned serious again for a moment. ''But seriously kid. We don't wanna lose you. So think it through okay? And I'm not letting you do it alone!''

Wally nodded at Roy and looked down again.

''Good. Well I gotta go. Got patrol to do.'' He stood up and walked to do the door but stopped there.

''Will they be home soon..or...?'' Roy asked. He didn't want to leave Wally alone like this for long. Especially since Wally sat on the couch now instead of on the wheel chair, he couldn't do much and he was all alone.

''Why, I didn't know you cared~'' Wally snorted. ''But Yeah...my mother can come back any moment now.'' Wally shrugged. It wasn't true though. She wouldn't be home for at least an hour now. But he liked the thought of being alone a little. It was just so uncomfortable having people around who move so quickly.

''Okay good. Bye kid.'' Roy said and left the place without waiting for Wally to say 'bye' back to him.

''Bye.''

* * *

Why did he think this was a good idea?

 

He was seated on the couch, couldn't move around and the TV was off. It was also getting darker and there weren't so many lights on..Why weren't his parents back yet, jeez?!

He glanced to his right and saw the wheelchair. It wasn't that close by but maybe if he reached a little? He bend over a little bit and his fingers grazed the wheel a little bit but it wasn't enough to get it closer. He looked around a little by turning his head, trying to find a tool to use.

He then saw the remote control and tried to reach it by bending over a little. He was just able to grab it. He held the remote in his hand and it touched the chair, he tried to make it come closer to him but instead of succeeding, the chair fell over.

''What?...No are you kidding me?!'' Wally groaned and threw the remote control somewhere.

* * *

That Saturday uncle Barry and aunt Iris joint them for dinner. They finished their meals some time ago but Barry seemed like he wanted to say something but wasn't sure how to bring it.

''Uhm..Kid, we were thinking that maybe it was best if we let Doctor Fate have a look at you as well.'' Barry finally said.

''What, why? What can he do?'' He asked with a frown on his face. He lost his speed not his 'magic wand' or something like that.

''Well..'', Barry frowned while he thought of a good way to form this sentence since Wally didn't quite believe in magic. ''Batman had this theory that maybe there could be some kind of 'block' on your speed by Klarion's...'Magic'''

Wally didn't believe in magic. At all. But the thought of that being true, well...at least removing this so called 'block' would be less dangerous than recreating the experiment again. But, magic didn't exist. Couldn't exist! He believed in science, not fairy dust.

 

But it would have made it easier maybe...maybe.

 

''Okay well...Fine let Doctor Fate check me out.'' Wally said.

Barry widened his eyes. He didn't think Wally would agree so easily, so fast. He had already made up quite some speeches about how it was important and such, they were all useless now. He blinked and thought of something to say

''But only to satisfy the Bat. Though it is also quite lame to be checked out by him when I already know nothing will come of it. Since magic isn't real.''

Barry chuckled relieved. That was his Wally again. Stubborn Wally, always ready with something to say even without his speeding thoughts.

 

Rudolph coughed and brought the attention back to him. ''Is it really needed? Didn't we agree this was a good thing? Look we don't have to buy so much food anymore...Wally will be in less danger as well.'' Rudolph glared slightly at Barry. ''I'm not letting him out of the house if you're going to take him back to that base over yours. He doesn't need anymore 'superhero' influences''. Mary nodded next to Rudolph and held his hand in support.

Wally looked down to his plate and played with his food again. It wasn't fair his parents had to be like this. Couldn't they understand that this was a great opportunity for him? That he was ready to try a completely insane and dangerous experiment all over again just to have it back?

Barry was about to say something back but Iris beat him to it. ''Look Rudolph, Mary, as much as I understand that you wouldn't want him to be in danger again, I don't prefer it either but he loved it so much. Isn't it worth the added food bills? Believe me, I know how it is. I have to feed a speedster as well.'' Iris winked at Barry. ''But if it makes your son happy...If the bill are such a problem I can always try to help out...and I am sure that Wally wouldn't mind helping out either by getting a job.''

Rudolph looked at her with a sneer. ''Don't tell me how to raise my child! I don't want that boy anywhere near that superhero filled business again, you hear me?''

Iris sighed. ''Surely you could at least let Doctor fate check him up? Maybe his powers are really gone and then it is over right? He wouldn't have any reason to be around hero's again.''

Wally's dad was about to say something rude but Mary interrupted him. ''Alright! Once check up but that is it!'' She looked sternly.

Wally looked wide eyed at his plate. He would be willing to even accept magic right now if it meant that his powers would just be blocked. If it wasn't...He'd have to sneak out. But he could only do that when his legs would be healed! This wasn't right. They couldn't let him quit going to the mountain!  
They had promised that if he were to train hard at combat and excel that the team would take him back! They couldn't take that away from him!

 

He stabbed a pea in subdued anger.

* * *

Wally sat in his wheelchair in front of Doctor Fate. In the freaking watchtower. THE watchtower. The first side-...kid, except Caption Marvel maybe, to be in the watchtower. Though Robin has probably already been here. He was trained by the Bat after all. So maybe he couldn't really brag to Dick but that was okay, he didn't blame him either if Robin really was the first., he could contact the other people from the team and brag to them. Especially Artemis.

Though he didn't really talk that much with the team. He only gets a few calls from Kaldur to inform him about things concerning either the team or how his recovery is going. Huh, recovery, like he will ever really will 'get better'.

He wished Doctor Fate would hurry up already. He wanted to roll back to that large window and stare out of space. He also wanted a big tour around the watchtower from his uncle.

The man didn't quite looked so positive. His 'Magic' probably showed there was no block, as he expected. He kind of wished It was there, but it seemed unlikely to him.

''Could you take off your shirt?''

Wally raised his eyebrow at that request. ''Uh why?'' He started feeling a little uncomfortable..

''Just to be certain, don't worry.''

''Err...alright.'' Wally said and took of his shirt. He didn't quite felt so confident about his body anymore. He knew his abs would probably go away now because he couldn't move around so much anymore. And well...without the speed and the abs...There was nothing impressive anymore.

Doctor Fate nodded to himself, apparently what he was thinking about was true, or he was just trying to look smart.

''Alright you can put it on again and leave. I need to speak with your uncle alone for a moment.'' The man said to Wally.

Wally nodded and was happy to roll out of the room, but just before he left it Doctor Fate said something to him.

''Look out for Zatanna alright?''

Wally widened his eyes. Was that her father speaking? Or Doctor Fate for Zatarra? He nodded without looking back and left the room.

 

''Uncle Barry? He wants to speak with you.'' He told Barry.

Barry nodded with a soft smile. ''Thanks kid. '' He said and pet Wally's head before going in. Wally groaned and corrected his hair into the style it was.

Barry sped, when he was in the room, into the chair next to Doctor Fate.

''Well?'' He asked impatiently. He was kind of hoping there wasn't a block, even though the kid wanted his beloved speed. He just thought life would be better for the kid like this. Being normal like others, no death threats by villains..

''I'm afraid he has simply lost his connection to the speedforce. But there is also something else I needed to talk about. The child is getting quite thin, has he been eating enough? He is a teenage boy after all and you will start to see his bones soon'

Barry looked concerned at the other man. ''Well...I don't think...not really but..''

''Well I will leave you to ponder about that, I have other business to do. Flash.'' He nodded to Barry and left the place with his magic.

Barry quickly went to Wally. ''Hey kid, you wanna get something to eat from the canteen here?''

Wally looked excited to him.

 

His cheeks were getting thinner.

 

''Can I get a big tour instead? I'm not that hungry. But I want to see the canteen anyway though so that I seen everything!'' He shrugged at his uncle with still excitement showing from his eyes.

 

He's not hungry.

 

Barry frowned a little. ''Wally when was the last time you ate?''

''Well this morning I guess'' Wally shrugged again.

''How much did you ate again?'' Barry asked, trying to not let it sound suspicious but casual to his nephew.

Wally frowned. ''An Apple, why?''

''No it's..nothing. But I think we should really get something to eat from here, I'm famished at least.'' Barry tried to cover his suspicion up with a wink as he rolled them to the canteen. He knew he had to, but he didn't want to think about Wally not eating enough. Not right now. Not when he had dreamed of showing Wally the watchtower.

 

He only had an apple.

 

No later dammit! Right now he had so many rooms to show him! He will talk to Iris about it tonight. Wally is fine.

* * *

''And here is the science/forensic lab room!'' Barry grinned as he finally showed the room. He saved the best for the last of course.

Suddenly Batman talked through his com. He sighed loudly and looked disappointed. ''I'll be right back, kid.'' He left the room and sped to Batman.

''That's fine...'' Wally was a little disappointed but at least he could look around a little on his own with his uncle reminding him to 'be careful!' every single second.

He awed at all the expensive equipment. This was totally heaven, if only he could experiment a little here...well maybe his uncle would allow him when he came back. Of course he could do It anyway but there was a lock on almost everything...except a cabinet with chemicals in it. Someone must have left it open...

He rolled closer to it and raised his arm, trying to reach the cabinet to open it a little further so he could see what was in it.

He couldn't reach it though and fell back in his chair with a sigh. He needed something long to be able to reach it.

He rolled to the corner of the room which had a broom standing there. He grabbed the broom and rolled back. He used the long end of the broom to open the cabinet a little more. Now he could finally look into it better. He rolled back so he could see even more on what was on the shelves.

There he saw a few chemicals he had used years ago when he recreated the experiment. He was thinking of doing it again anyway...Maybe no one would notice it if he grabbed a few. Not all of them, that was too suspicious and he couldn't really hide that many anyway. Just a few, just in case for when he decided to do it after all. He could always just give them back if he decided against it later, right?

He held the broom up again and slowly pushed a chemical of the shelve. He caught it with his hands and went so on until he had three bottles with them. He pushed them under his sweater, good thing it was so baggy, so it wasn't noticeable.

He rolled back to the corner to put the broom back.

So, nothing happened here. Nothing.

 

''I'm back!''

* * *

Wally sighed as he laid on the couch that evening.

''My parents are arguing about something.'' He said to Robin over the private line of their com links.

''That sucks, do you know why?'' Dick asked him.

Wally could hear ruffling sounds.

''No idea. What are you doing dude?'' He asked.

''Huh? Oh, I'm just changing.'' Dick shrugged and laid on his bed when he was done.

''Oh...uh'' Wally's ears reddened slightly along with his cheeks. Why was he visioning his bro taking his shirt off? He had seen it before lots of times in the locker rooms...why did he blush now?

''Why are you stuttering? Afraid I look better without clothes than you?'' Dick cackled.

''What? No! I look way hotter!'' Well..looked hotter..when everything was still normal. Now his body was changing a little, and not for the better. So maybe Dick did look hotter...a little.

''Suureeee~ I'm sure 'I' could get more girls than you~'' Dick teased back.

''Dude, No. Your to skinny and..and..'' He don't want you to get all the girls. They are his...right?

''And? And? Hah! I win. I'm hotter. Though I must say you are not 'completely' ugly. '' Dick snorted.

''Jeez thanks bro...That really makes me feel better.'' Wally rolled his eyes.

''Fine fine...Your freckles look good on you. There, better now?''

''Thanks man. And you being skinny, isn't that much of a bad thing.''

''Thanks'' Dick snorted. ''We are sounding like girls now...giving each other compliments...there goes my masculinity.''

Wally laughed. ''Well at least I'm still more manly than you.''

''What? No way man. At least I have had my first kiss already.''

''What?'' Wally said shocked with wide eyes. ''By who?'' It wasn't h-...

''Barbera.''

''Dude...that...that'' bitch. He is jealous, he knows he is but he just won't accept it. He wants to...he...No, he must deny it. He's just confused. He absolutely can not think thát.

''Didn't think you had it in you.'' He saved himself by making a comeback. ''But I have kissed way more than one person~ alll those girlsss.'' and that one boy when he was six.

''Hah, I don't believe it. With your 'charms'? No sane girl would go for that.'' Dick teased him.

''Please they were so getting hot and bothered for me.'' Well..they were but I wasn't feeling so good with it all..it didn't feel like anything. Just touches. I didn't really enjoy them as much as I should...

''Sure, dude, sure.'' It bothered Dick, knowing that his friend had gone further than a little kissing with so many girls. He didn't want to think about them defiling his best friend with their nail polished, chemical perfume smelling, needy hands.

 

''Hey, change of topic. Why were you stealing chemicals?'' Dick asked suddenly serious again.

Wally was shocked for a moment. ''What how do you kno-''

''There are cameras everywhere, you know. '' 'And I may have been just searching and looking at you with them.' Dick thought.

Wally groaned. ''Oh man..Please don't tell anyone...assuming others haven't seen it yet.''

Dick sighed. ''I could delete it for you-''

''Really!? That's-''

''You didn't let me finish.''

''Sorry...''

''I will delete if you tell me why you stole them and...By the way what Doctor Fate said to Flash I find it hard to believe but I need you to tell me why he thought that.''

''But I don't know what that was about..'' Wally frowned. What did he say to him? Something weird? Was it about the shirt taking off thing? He asked it himself!

''I'll tell you if you tell me.''

''What? But...fine..'' Wally sighed. Though he really didn't wanted to say it, he knew Dick would freak out, he wanted to know what that talk was about. ''I stole them because I remembered that I used those chemicals with the experiment.'' He didn't need to say which experiment because he knew Dick would get it.

''What?! Your not really going to do it right? You..you could die from that! I don't want you to die! Don't do it! I swear Wally if you...'' Dick stopped talking so loud in the com. ''I just don't want to lose you okay?...''He said softly.

''You could have all the girls when I'm gone. I won't be able to flirt with everyone. You can have Megan from me. '' Wally tried to make a misplaced joke to lighten the conversation.

''Please..you know I don't care about all of that.'' He said with a small snort. ''I just don't want you to die. We still have stuff to do. Together.'' Dick said.

''I know, so many pranks on our list that we haven't finished yet. But you know, just because I stole them doesn't mean I'll actually do it. I'm still thinking about it. I'll just have it...just in case.''

''Alright...I get it. But please, when you decide to do it..I want to be there for you, okay? In case it goes wrong. '' Dick said concerned.

Wally smiled. ''Sure, I'll call ya okay.''

''Thanks. Now, what Doctor Fate was talking about. He thinks your developing serious weight problems.''

''What?'' Wally blinked. ''But I don't even eat as much as I used to. I know you guys eat a little more than I do now but...''

''No,he meant you're getting too thin. You just need to eat a little more, okay?''

''Oh...okay, I'll try I guess. But It is just hard you know? I just don't feel that hungry anymore, and it's so easy to ignore as well...''

''I understand...well kinda. But just try okay?'' I worry about you.

''I will, thanks for looking out for me. ..I guess..You'll still delete the video right?'' Wally asked slightly worried. Why didn't he think about the stupid camera's?

 

''Already working on it.''

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to leave a comment with your thoughts :)


	5. Chapter 5

Wally cringed as the Doctor cut the casts of his legs off with a special kind of saw. The doctor had told however that it may seem a little scary but the most it could do was tickle him a little. He had nodded at the doctor, he had broken bone before but he had never liked the part where it would come off.

The skin, just like how it had done now, looked dry and weird and flaky. Most of the muscle he had built before was gone now and he frowned at his legs because of that.

The doctor started examining his leg a little to see if it had healed fine over the few weeks they were in the cast. He checked for any pain asked Wally if he could move his legs a little.

Wally cringed at doing so, his legs felt a little strange but other than that they were fine and he could move them a little.

The doctor smiled and started showing the few exercises he should do to get his legs up to normal again. Wally nodded and grimaced a bit at doing them but other than that he had fully complied. He wanted to be able to walk as soon as possible again so he could start training in several martial arts.

Now that his casts were removed he had more hope of joining the again, may it be as speedster or not. Though he find a way to get his powers back he was sure of that! He simply didn't want to succumb to this life.

The doctor passed him an ointment that he would have to put on his legs to keep them moistened and told him to take a bath and let his legs have a good soak every single day. For now he wanted him in the wheelchair still to go home but after a few exercises he should be fine to start trying to walk again. With someone helping him just in case of course.

Barry, who had brought him to the hospital after work since his father was too busy at the time, rolled him out of the room and into the car again. It was comfortably silent as they moved out.

Barry had a smile on his face as he dropped him off at Wally's home. ''You must be happy Wally. Having your legs free again.''

''Like you can't imagine uncle Barry.'' Wally replied with a soft smile.

Barry had helped him inside the house again and greeted Mary. His mother had smiled politely at Barry and closed the door soon after him. Mary and Rudy seemed to be still a little hurt from what was said at the dinner table before. Seeing as Barry and Iris didn't support their way of thinking at all.

* * *

After Wally had eaten, a few bites that is, the bell had rung. His mother stood up and moved to the front door to let Dick in. Dick was coming over tonight and had promised before he would bring the new video game he had gotten.

Dick hanged his jacket up and walked over to Wally quickly. After he had greet Wally's parents he excitedly asked Wally if he was ready to go play his game. Especially seeing as they wouldn't be able to play through the whole night, since his parents didn't want to hear the noise it made, he wanted to start soon.

''Yeah totally man!'' Wally had replied.

Rudy groaned and stood. The playstation was above in his room so that meant Rudy would have to carry Wally up for now. Rudy found it be very annoying to do but atleast the boy was out of the casts so soon he'd be able to walk the damn stairs himself again.

Mary had given Dick drinks and a bag of chips they could eat upstairs. Dick thanked her and brang them along with the bag he had taken with him.

They made themselves comfy in some bean bags before Wally's TV with the playstation. Dick had inserted the disk of his new shooting game into the console and they excitedly held onto the controllers they had in their hands.

''I've been waiting to play this game until we could do it together! So you can't tell me I hacked the game or am using cheats at all!'' Dick commented cheeky to Wally and did his creepy chuckle.

''Dudeee'' Wally whined. He couldn't think of a good argument against that at the moment.

After quite some kills in the mode where they worked together and some whines from Wally as they fought against each other, Dick had opened the bag of chips and ate some of them. He noticed Wally didn't grab any of them and remembered what Doctor Fate had said to The Flash so he moved the bag to Wally.

''Dude eat some before I'm eating the whole thing for a change!'' Dick had said with a neutral expression.

Wally chuckled but dick saw the grimace he had made for a second. Wally grabbed a few chips out of the big since Dick insisted but he didn't grab anymore than those.

Dick made a mental note of that and turned his face to the screen again as he did not want to lose to his bro.

It soon, way to soon to their opinion, started to become very dark outside and Wally's parents moved to bed. Meaning they would have to quit. They with groans of annoyance turned off the playstation and moved to get themselves ready for bed. Though they would stay the night up talking of course.

As Wally had needed some help these past weeks with doing simple stuff Dick had the perfect excuse to look at him while he dressed for bed.

Dick had seen the muscles Wally had before and so couldn't help but see how thing his body had truly gotten. Normally people who had stayed still for a such a long time with no exercise should not have gotten that thin so suddenly. Of course it was normal to see that loss of muscles but the bones he was starting to see was a completely different thing.

''Dude...you're kind of checking me out right there...and it's starting to become really creepy man...'' Wally had said with a slight blush and quickly covered his chest up with his shirt.

Dick would have said something remark against that or..blushed but right now he was a bit too concerned to feel awkward of his staring.

''Wally...have you seen yourself lately?'' Dick frowned to himself.

'''Wh-what?'' Wally obviously misunderstood there.

''You're getting thin. Real thin. I know you said that Doctor fate was just being ridiculous but I'm starting to think he was right. Dude, you do have a problem. You need to eat more.'' Dick had told him.

Wally let out a dark chuckle and looked at Dick with a slight mad look in his face. ''So first every one was annoyed at how much I ate and I needed to stop doing that but now all of a sudden I need to eat more again? Do you know frustrating that is?!'' Wally raised his voice.

Dick was about to say something but Wally cut him off.

''And you know what?! It makes my parents happy okay? All the money we have now...because I stopped eating that huge amount of food..''

Dick was sure the look Wally's face would break his heart right now if he wasn't raised a bat.

''I get it. It's annoying and you probably don't know what is a normal amount. But you could have asked Wally! You could have copied other people. You might not realise it, but what you're doing now is really dangerous okay! It's hurting your body and I don't want you to be hurt!'' Dick said back at him with a stern voice.

''But my parents..?''

''You know what? Fuck you're parents.'' Wally widened his eyes. Roy would have been proud of the bird. ''They don't know, don't understand the toll this is taking on you! You shouldn't worry about them! We're just teens Wally! We shouldn't worry about any of this!'' Dick rubbed at his eyes as he spoke.

Wally moved as close to Dick as he could and took the hands away from his eyes.

''I'll do my best okay? I'll eat more if it makes you so happy, Jeez.'' Wally tried to lighten up Dick a bit.

Dick smirked through his said face. ''Well yeah you better, kid stupid.''

Wally smirked back not letting that comment get to him now. ''you know...Roy would have been proud right there'' He chuckled.

''You can have the honour of telling him he is influencing me when we train you.'' Robin grinned back.

Wally widened his eyes. ''Really?''

''Yeah duhh. The team said so right? You could come back after you've trained. Otherwise us three will just start our own team. No biggie.'' Dick winked.

''Awesome~'' Wally smiled at Dick. Dick smiled just as bright back as he was happy seeing his bro like this again.

 

 

The next morning however was less fun as Wally would have imagined. After Dick had left the house his parents said the wanted to have a little talk with him about Dick.

Wally felt nervous and suspicious as they sat there by the dinner table. What did they want to say? Didn't seem like a good thing seeing as they couldn't say it at the couch or something.

''Son we have come to the conclusion that we don't want you to see that Robin kid anymore alright? We know you've been friends with him for a long time but we also know that was only because you both had the...same situation. Now you've lost your powers however and so we see no need for you two to stay close. We think he has a bad influence on you.'' Rudy had sternly explained to him as crossed his arm by the table. His mother was just sitting next to the man and silently agreeing with him as she nodded her head.

''You can't do this to me! He's my best friend. We're not just friends because of us having the 'same hobby'! You can't forbid me from seeing him! He doesn't give a bad influence at all, he's my best friend!'' Wally cried out and threw his arms out in the air. He couldn't believe they were doing this to him.

Rudy stood up and banged his hands on the table. ''You can't talk back to me like that son! This morning you mother went into the room and saw you two sleeping. Sure it was cute when you were little that you'd sleep together but now it's just becoming wrong boy! We've seen your smiles with him around. So we don't want him around you anymore!''

Wally looked at his father in shock. ''What...that's It..Because of my smile? And so what if we sleep in the same bed? It's a big bed and I'm not letting him sleep on the floor!''

Rudy rubbed his face in exasperation. ''He's likes you, it's obvious. It's disgusting. I forbid you from having contact with him again. Now roll away or something. I don't want to talk about this before.''

'Fine!'' Wally said in anger and tried to stood up and walk away to his room from anger but he fell along the way to the stairs.

'''Rudy!'' Mary gasped as she called for his help with getting Wally.

 

 

Later that day as Wally layed on his bed in his room he couldn't help but still feel enraged at his father. How dare he! How dare he! And what the hell was he talking about anyway? Dick liking him.

Sure they were bro's and Dick did look at his body yesterday but that was just because he was worried. Not because he was in love with him or anything!

He wasn't right?

Dick did seem to be a little jealous when he bragged about flirting with girls with the team but he was sure Dick was just jealous of his amazing lady skills! Not..not because of him or anything.

And sure they were closer than any other on the team but...that's just because they have known each other for so long! Besides, he wasn't like this with Roy or anything...Or was that a bad sign...?

And he may have seen Dick staring at him for a couple of times but that was just...just...

Was it really disgusting?

If he liked it...maybe just a little bit?

* * *

Robin was defiantly not feeling the aster. He felt more static with this situation than anything. The word he had just so wonderfully had made up from being the opposite off ''ecstatic''.

After a few uncooperative missions with the team mainly Batman and Black Canary gave them a whole speech about how they had to stop this nonsense and work together again if they wanted to die.

As much as Robin would have liked to deny it, it was true. They needed to work together or it could end very badly for them but Robin didn't really wanted to have the whole teamwork thing going on without his best pal.

If Wally would stay his best friend that is...He was sure Wally had to be close to discovering his...feelings. Dick felt awkward about having them and was getting mixed signal from Wally as well. He had tried to talk to Bruce about it, needing some kind of advice, but he couldn't do it in case that Bruce would disapprove. So he had went to Alfred instead. Alfred being very polite and kind in his own stern British way had reassured him it was perfectly fine and 'Master Wallace' would 'come around' sooner or later.

But to find that out he knew he had to stop his childish ways of not wanting to team to improve if he wanted to keep seeing Wally at all.

And so this was their first real successful mission again after weeks. As they came back and Black Canary obviously was happy about the improvement, Robin couldn't help but skulk a little bit.

The mission had gone. Very well in fact. The team were getting used to not having a speedster in their team anymore and everyone had apparently starting to accept it. Robin knew it was stupid and unreasonable but he couldn't help but feel mad at the team almost. To Robin it felt like everyone was okay with it and didn't care anymore. He knew it wasn't true but still...

Did they have to move on? Couldn't they just accept but still wait for Wally to come back because to Dick it felt more like they didn't care about that anymore.

They had promised Wally though, that he could come back if he had gained other skills that were useful for himself to survive and the team. Wally was about to start with the training as well. But it seemed like the rest of the team were starting to forget it.

But in pure Bat-like fashion Robin didn't tell any of his thoughts to the team and cropped up his feelings inside.

As the team grew closer, Robin grew distant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to leave a comment with your thoughts! :)


	6. Chapter 6

After several exercises with his legs and school,'Ugh' Wally rolled his eyes in thought, he could finally start the training with Roy and Dick. In secret though for his parents especially and the rest of the people besides Dick and Roy. He could probably go to Black Canary and ask her to help him but he had wanted to train a little bit before he went over there to only humiliate himself.

Besides maybe with his new awesome moves he would gain he could show them to his parents to prove that crime fighting wasn't bad for him at all and that he really needed to do this. He couldn't keep making up excuses every time he went out.

He had lied to his parents and said instead that he was going over to a friend from school for his new school project. Which was absurd of course seeing as Wally didn't really have friends on his school but his parents didn't know that. Well maybe except for the new chick, Linda, but they were just acquaintances.

He was sure he saw her checking him out though but he really just wasn't feeling it anymore. He could smooth talk any girl out there, no seriously! And it was fun until...you know. They started to get...too close and they start doing that weird eye blinky trying-to-be-seductive thing. Wally had always just blamed it the fact that he was so busy with...the team and school and even if he did get on with it and went a little bit further and it didn't work out than he just blamed it on the stress. It was just stress he was sure of it.

It wasn't anything else. It wasn't. Even if he couldn't get the thoughts he had yesterday about Dick out of his mind, he was sure it was nothing. He was now a normal geeky boy.

 

As Wally was having a not so, not at all!, nervous break down in front of Roy's crappy front door Dick opened it.

''H-hi.'' I wasn't thinking about you or anything.

''You could just have knocked you know? Instead of waiting until it miraculously opened?'' Roy replied with a raised eyebrow from the 'living room'.

''Yeah duhh. I was just busy...texting people.'' Wally put on a smirk and wiggled his eyebrows to cover it up.

Dick rolled his eyes and frowned. ''Yeah whatever, walls.''

Wally stepped in the room and threw his jacket on one of the chairs that were shoved to the flaky wall. How could Roy live in this place? But then again...if he could move out and live on his own he would have taken just about anything. Even living in someones closet would be great. Hey Bruce his mansion is like gigantic...would he notice if Wally started living in one of the many closets?

Roy moving into a fighting stand shook him out of his thoughts, no use to get side tracked now seeing as he would surely get his teeth knocked out or something if he did.

As he moved into a fighting pose as well, waiting for Roy to start, he started feeling hope and fate again. He could actually do this, this was going to work! The sudden rush that came when he dodged Roy coming at him with a fist washed away the discomfort he had gotten and the fear of Roy moving so fast so suddenly.

Roy smirked and Wally noticed he had made a mistake as by dodging it as he did he had actually left an opening for Roy to give him a high kick. Wally groaned as Roy kicked him and moved in quickly with a punch of his own which Roy grabbed at his hand and turned him around. Twisting Wally's arm on his back.

Dick was sitting on one of the chairs and frowned as he made notes on Wally's moves. Wally wasn't that bad persé and he had gotten training with Black Canary as well. It was just that Wally's training had obviously relied on his speed but he now he didn't have that anymore he had attacked all wrong and probably couldn't see the signs of what kind of move the opponent would take. With the speed he had before he could have probably seen the slightest movement someone made to recognize the attack.

Dick figured they should probably just start from the basics and teach him a different kind of style.

Dick clapped his hands and gestured for them to stop as he concluded his analysis of their fight.

''What already?'' Roy grumbled while Wally looked slightly relieved to be honest.

Dick shared his thoughts he had with them and Roy nodded as he had agreed.

''For now building more overall strength should be good and focusing more on raw power than speed of course...I'm sure I could teach you some mean tricks the league would never show you.'' Roy smirked.

Wally grinned at that. Perhaps...if he could come back to the team like this...he could deal after all...maybe..Even though it hurt...he was willing to give it a small shot.

 

That day they had made a exercise plan for him to do to build some strength while they practiced fighting as well. Roy had some seriously awesome survival tricks where he showed how you could literally use everything you had around you as a weapon. Even the most ridiculous things could be used dangerously if you knew the right way.

Their fighting styles were impressive now they weren't in slow motion.

 

Wally picked up his school bag and thanked Roy and Dick for helping him.

Roy made a weird face. ''Of course we'd help weirdo.'' He ruffled Wally's hair and roughly and Dick nodded in agreement.

''Well come on Wally, let's not stay in this dump any longer.'' Dick smirked and walked out of the room.

''Ass!'' Roy called after them.

* * *

Alfred greeted them at the door when they arrived. ''Master Dick, master Wallace I've put your dinner in your room. Master Bruce is busy tonight in the cave.'' He said as he hanged up their coats.

''Thanks Alfred/Al!'' The boys responded and hurried upstairs. Alfred grimaced at the 'Al' master Wally seemed to fond to call him. His pride would never let him admit that he might enjoy hearing the nick name slightest bit though!

 

Wally threw his bag on Robins bed and they quickly made themselves comfortable on before the TV.

Wally quickly moved into a heroic pose. ''Shall we try to beat that awful...awful level again?''  
Dick snorted and started up the console. ''For the sake of the poor townspeople we must!'' He played along with Wally.

They both laughed and quickly ate the delicious dinner Alfred had made for them while listening to the tune of the tune of the game playing around them. Dick smiled at Wally, glad Wally was eating more than last time. Then again who could resist Alfred's cooking?

They put their empty plates away when they finished and quickly held onto their controllers. They had been trying to get past this level for a seriously long time now and had decided that today was going to be the day they would beat it!

After serious hours of hard work, moving the character _everywhere_ , hitting at every bush available, hours of loud battle cries. At which Alfred scolded them once for being too loud. They finally beat the main boss.

They turned to each other and jumped up to hug in celebration. Because of the fact that they were sitting there for hours on end, their muscles in their legs weren't expecting the sudden force and they both fell down with a startled gasp.

Wally's head had collided with the floor and he groaned loudly at the sudden pain and again because Dick of course had to fall on top of him. Dick's head had hit Wally's chest painfully.

After they groaned of the pain they looked at each other and laughed again.

''We did it!'' Dick said with a voice full with excitement. Wally nodded with just as much enthusiasm. ''We did!''

''Hahaha!''

 

After the breathy chuckled were made the air suddenly grew thicker as they realized they were on top of each other and floor. Wally had unconsciously put his hands on Dick's hips before to steady him and they were still planted there.

Wally gasped as he started noticing how close dick's face was upon his. The blue eyes that half of the time were hidden under a mask and other times were sparkling with mischief were now looking at him half lid. His heart beat faster in his chest as he pressed Dick a little tighter to himself.

Dick let out a small gasp of surprise. He stared at Wally's lips and unconsciously licked his own. They were both waiting for the other to move his face a little closer and they did slowly. Dick brushed Wally's red bangs away a bit and shut his eyes as his lips finally touched Wally's.

Dick was in bliss as he finally, after a long time of longing, felt Wally's chapped lips against his own. Their lips weren't even really moving against each other and they could both feel the wind of the other breathing through their nose in a nervous rhythm. The kiss was without a doubt flawed in many ways but to Dick it was absolutely perfect.

Wally made a soft whimper which shook him out of his lust filled haze and quickly opened his eyes and shoved Dick off of him. He wiped off his mouth with his sleeve and had a troubled expression.

''Dude?..we...we.'' Wally said in shaky voice en bit his lip hard to the point it almost started bleeding.

Dick had shrieked as he fell on the floor again and looked up at Wally with slight fear of the rejection. ''I...yeah...''

''We can't do this again man...'' Wally started breathing faster in panic and held onto his sweatshirt with his hands growing white from the tight hold.

''Wally..I..No you!'' Dick frowned and stood up with shaky legs and balled his hands up into fists. ''Don't you run from this! You've liked it...I..I could tell!''

Wally quickly shook his head with wide unstable eyes. ''No,no,no! Stop don't say that I can't!'' He hiccuped and hid his face.

''I can't do that Dick! I can't be a-'' Wally quickly moved to the bed and smashed his face into a pillow. ''Let's just forget this happened and go to sleep k?''

''No!'' Dick said stubbornly and moved to the bed as well. Wally crept closer to the corner as Dick got closer and tightened his hold on the pillow.

Dick layed behind Wally and held his back in a strong hold. ''Don't move away from me Wally. Please don't leave me too..'' Dick spoke in small voice.

Wally nodded silently and let Dick hold onto him the whole night but he never turned around. The light of the still TV that was still on exposed the Shape of Wally's trembling body before him and he held on a little tighter because of it.

They fell asleep with angry or in Wally's case tears of shame drying on their cheeks.

 

The next day Wally noticed the soundtrack of the game that they were playing last night was still on and Dick was still holding on to him. They hadn't moved at all during the night. Secretly he felt a bit relieved that even in their sleep, Dick still didn't gave up on him.

Wally didn't mean to hurt Dick with his rejection but Dick had to understand he couldn't do that. Now in the silence he could admit to himself that he had liked the way Dick's eyes were looking at him and how nice to feel his body against his was.

But he was never going to voice this out loud. He was almost crying at just thinking about it.

He was pathetic and disgusting and he knew, so he would never tell a soul about any of it all.

But Dick...Dick had looked so sad...

His heart ached at the fact he wasn't going to turn around and hug Dick tight to him. But he ignored it and pushed all his feelings away as he brushed Dick's hands off his hips and moved to the bathroom. He heard a slight whimper from the bed and he had to grip the wooden door to not turn around and with a shaky breath he walked out of the room.

 

Dick held himself on the bed. Was it over? Did he just seriously ruin his friendship forever? He wouldn't be able to handle that if it were true. He couldn't allow that to happen. He wouldn't.

Robin pushed himself off the bed and forced himself to wipe his face and put on a bland smile. He quickly dressed in different clothes as he had slept in and greeted Wally when he came back.

Wally looked a little shocked at him. ''H-hey.'' Wally quickly looked down again and avoided every look.

''You ready to eat? I'm starving! I'm sure Alfred made waffles!'' Robin put on a cheerful voice and ignored the fact that Wally didn't look at him at all. He would save this friendship even if he had to act.

Wally nodded and grabbed his school and moved behind him as they walked to the dining room.

As Robin had predicted Alfred had indeed made waffles and they would have been absolutely delicious if they could actually taste something else than despair.

Wally thanked Alfred for the waffles and made up an excuse about having to be home soon so he rushed to the front door and quickly put his shoes on. He had seemed to hesitate but turned around anyway.

''Last night was a mistake.''

Wally said and fled the place.

Dick gripped the table with feelings of anger and sadness and more that he wasn't sure of.

''Master Di-''

He ran downstairs to the Batcave and decided to train to keep his mind off of things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to leave a comment with your thoughts so far! :)


	7. Chapter 7

''Soooo~'', Klarion said as he stroked the fur of his purring cat. ''Why did you call upon me again? All alone in the dark...isn't that a bit risky?'' He laughed at Robin.

Robin ignored the comments of the blue tanned boy. As Robin was concerned no one knew that he called for Klarion. He didn't want anyone to knew he had met up with him so he did it in the dark and outside of Gotham.

It was dangerous sure, but there was no other way. He needed to have answers and if there was a chance to help Wally and so save their friends then so be it. Even if he would be hurt it didn't matter in the end.

And if it would be bad news or a much too reckless decision then...at least no one would have to know.

''The thing you did to Kid Flash..Is it reversible?'' Robin asked.

''Why going straight to business why don't you? I suppose it can be...I'm the only one who would be able to return his powers though. And why should I? Now I know it work I could do it to anyone. All of you little 'heroes'.''

Robin sneered. ''I want you to return his power...I'll do anything. Anything you want!'' He almost yelled in desperation. He didn't like the fact that Klarion could do it...Especially since he knew the boy was...stubborn and wouldn't do it if he didn't want to. He could torture him and all but the boy would just escape and refuse.

'unfortunately you don't really have anything interesting to offer me little bird...The only thing I like is chaos and I'm pretty good at creating that myself already.'' The witch boy laughed. ''You're just wasting our time calling me here...''

''Tell me do we have any other chance at returning 'it'?'' Robin growled at Klarion. He wasn't particularly liking the answers he was getting from the boy.

''No. I'm telling you that honestly. Only I can..or perhaps...It depends on how got his powers in the first place...If he could do that, whatever he did, then there can be a chance.'' Klarion said with a straight face for once.

There was a chance after all then but it was exactly the option Robin didn't want. He wasn't sure if he would tell Wally. Wally was already considering to do the experiment again, this would just edge him on.

But Robin wondered why would Klarion be telling him this so honestly. What would he gain from this?

''Why are you telling me this though...wouldn't it be a small disadvantage for you lot?'' He asked after considering if he should inquire.

''Surely you know better than the most heroes and villains. I'm not on anyone's side but my own. I might help you or I might help them. I do what I want! Whichever is the most amusing!'' Klarion whined. ''Now I'm going to be leaving. Don't call upon me again, birdy.''

Klarion disappeared into thin air.

Robin wanted to stop the boy but he knew he should have been glad Klarion at least came in the first place and didn't try to hurt him. He got his answers...even if he would have rather heard something else.

As he sneaked back home, hoping Batman didn't notice him leaving though he knew the man probably had and hopefully would ignore it, he thought about the next thing on his mind. To keep this knowledge to himself was a pretty big thing...Could he? Especially if Wally would come to him again.

But in another way nothing had really changed at all. Wally had already thought that recreating the experiment was a big chance. But now knowing from Klarion himself that the witch boy also thought the same (and that he could technically return the powers but wouldn't)...

He'd just keep it to himself. For now at least.

* * *

The training at Roy's house was weird. Dick wasn't there and Roy obviously knew that something had happened. Roy going into protective big brother mode had tried to get it out of him. But Wally wouldn't budge. He wanted to confine in Roy but...he was a bit ashamed. He didn't want anyone to know of what had happened. He wished they could just act like nothing happened and go on with their lives. But he knew their bond wouldn't really be the same again.

Though the absence of Dick was awkward he was at least a little bit excited though. He was going to come over at his uncle and aunts place and show them his new moves~! He hoped Barry would be impressed and like it. Perhaps he could come back to team soon!

He opened the door and went to the living room as he grinned in excitement at the thought of Barry being proud of him. But as he opened the door he noticed something strange in the room or well some _one_.

He looked confused at Barry's troubled face.

There in the living room was a kid he had never seen before. Brown hair, golden eyes behind goggles and wearing what seemed like...a superhero suit.

''What...what?'' Wally dropped his bad in shock and asked at anyone really. He couldn't believe this. Who was this guy? What was he doing here. He had never seen him before.

Normally he wouldn't have been so rude and introduced himself or something but...it felt bad. Something was happening and he wasn't going to like it.

''Kid...uhm...This is..Impulse.'''Barry replied carefully like one would to a scared animal.

''Hi Wally! Omg you're so young now! Not that you were that much of an old man at my time hahaha! Wink wink nudge nudge! So how are you doing where is Dick btw? Wait you guys aren't living together yet right? How old are you anyway? You seem around my age but a little older. Haha think about it! Being at the same age of you! No way makes me feel wayyyyyy old!'' The kid replied in a speedy stream of words that Wally could barely make out.

The gu-''Impulse'' zipped over at him and poked him in a speedy way.

''You're...you're a speedster...'' Wally said with wide eyes. Was this it? Were they going to replace him this fast...Already? But...He was training...They said he could come back if he did! If he was useful to him. They couldn't do this to him how dare they!?

He had a goal to live for again after losing all hope he could live again. He was even considering just...staying like this maybe..

''Wowwww! Wally are you alright?! You look faint and shaky! Sit down or something! I know it would be quite a shook to suddenly meet me- OMG! I haven't even introduced myself to you yet! Hahah woops! My name is Bart Allen, future grandchild of Barry Allen, The Flash! I came from the future obviously hahahha!'' 'Bart' laughed and tried to help him on to the couch.

''Don't touch me!'' Wally said heartbroken. Even being replaced as a family member then. They don't need him anymore.

''W-wally?'' Bart said, finally something slow that came out of his mouth.

''N-no...Leave me alone...I...I don't want this!'' Wally said with tears in his eyes and ran out the room as hard as he could.

'''Kid!'' Barry yelled after him.

''Can't we just go after him? Helllooooo super speed?'' Bart grinned.

''No..Perhaps we should leave him alone until he calms down from the shock..'' Iris said, though worried about her Wally.

Wally raced back to his home, running past his parents in the living room who shouted at him what the hell he was doing running in the house, to his room. He grabbed at the little journal under his floorboards and took the chemicals he took from the league.

He was going to do it. Screw the consequences, he wouldn't be able to live like this anymore.

He held them tight against his chest. He still needed a few more things before he could complete it but...Tomorrow. He would sneak in mount justice, where his science kit still was with the other chemicals he would need.

He'd complete the experiment, get his power back and everyone would want him instead of that...that impulse.

Nothing could go wrong...nothing..Or...it would all be over...what else could he live for anymore then? Losing the team, his power, his best friend...H-his family.

No he had decided.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N Sorry for the shorter chapter than usual guys! and...that it took me so long to update ;-; I had several things going at my life which were troubling me and I couldn't concentrate on much else.


	8. Chapter 8

Robin was grinding his teeth in frustration. They were currently in one of the rooms in Mount Justice deciding over what they were going to do with this kid Impulse. Usually the leaguers would decide such things at the watchtower but since this concerned Young justice they decided to do it here and they didn't want the kids deciding it for themselves.

Superman stood up and tried to create some control in this mess of a meeting. The meeting was about if Impulse was trust able or not and if he should join the Young Justice team. A few leaguers were worried for the reaction of Wally, others were mad at the concerned once. Discussions were going back and forth.

''*Ehum*'' Superman coughed and the room was moderately silent again. ''Let's start again, at the first point of our discussion. Can we trust the kid? I, personally, think we have no other choice too. He knows most of our secret identities so if we don't and he turns against us...well that could give quite some trouble.''

 

One of the green lanterns spoke up, ''But then again...would people really believe a kid?''

 

''They would if he showed his powers.'' Batman spoke in his gravel voice. ''I...agree with Superman. He knows who we are so we have no other choice.'' The pause in voice made it obvious he necessarily wanted to agree with Superman.

''Look...while I understand the concern of trusting Bart, He is my...grandchild I suppose. He is my family and I don't think me and my wife would be able to create evil offspring..'' Barry chuckled. ''I didn't fully trust him either but I could notice that his intentions were real. I don't believe he is here to cause any of us harm.''

A few leaguers nodded at that though still a few remained skeptical.

''Alright. So I assume, by the looks of it, must of us agree then? Then we can go on to the next point. Young justice has obviously lost their previous partner with super speed. Impulse has it. I think it is obvious that we should let him join the team. Any thoughts before we vote?'' Superman had continued on before giving any of them a chance to speak.

 

''I don't think he should join, not before Wally returns to the team that i-''

''Kid Flash lost his powers, what use of him is there in the team?'' One of the more angered leaguers intercepted Barry.

Robin glared and intervened the guy. ''We promised him he could return, with or without powers. He is training really at the moment to become a better fighter and we trust him and know him unlike that other kid!'' Robin said in subdued anger. Batman laid his hand on Robin's arm for a sign of comfort, though it was more of a warning to not let his anger get worse.

Kaldur sighed and nodded. ''Robin, while I agree with you I must say that they do have a point. We don't have a speedster now and are a little used to having one. While we have regained ourselves a bit after the loss of Kid Flash, we are still missing one. I think we should accept Impulse and perhaps Kid Flash later when he is ready. If...his gained skills are useful enough I must admit.''

''What?! No we promised! Don't back out! We need Wally in our team, even without any skills whatsoever I can assure you he is still useful! You can't just go back on our promise! He is working so hard, doing everything he can to become stronger again!'' He threw his hands up in frustration.

''Robin..'' Batman chastised him.

''No! I will not agree to this! Taking in that other kid will hurt him, I'm sure! He'll feel like...like we've replaced him! Do it and I quit the team.'' He warned Kaldur.

''What?..No Robin..'' Kaldur said a little shocked amongst the gasps of the others that sounded in the room.

''I don't need this team anyway...'' Robin whispered to himself and gritted his teeth.

 

Barry gave Robin a small smile, he didn't want the teen to cast himself away from the team but he was glad someone thought about Wally like that.

''How dare you!'' Artemis shouted. ''What? You throw us, the team, away just like that? I thought we were friends! I know, I want Wally back too but I don't think it will happen! Even if, like you said, he doesn't have any skills, he wouldn't be able to do much for us at all. Think clearly about this.''

Robin didn't wanted her understanding or pity or anything else this moment. He just wanted...He just wanted Wally.  
He bit on the inside of his cheek in thought. He did understand. The team was lacking a speedster now but he knew they would still survive without one and it wasn't like he was objecting to this Impulse entirely, he just wanted Wally to join first...

And now Kaldur suddenly talked about going back on the promise! Even without his powers how they could go on without him? How could he go on in the team without Wally and have this strange kid replace him of all things...

 

''Well...'' Superman spoke in a loud voice again. ''Flash if you have anything to say too, do it now, he is your family after all and then we'll just vote after you.''

Barry stood up and spoke sincerely as everyone could notice. They were after talking about the faith of his nephew after all. ''I think we should indeed wait before Wally. I of course noticed that Wally has been away more often, I assumed it was indeed for training. I perceived that Wally can move around better again, he is getter faster and gaining a bit more muscle. I believe he has been doing his very best to be 'useful' to all of us. But I also know how bad he was...I've been there with him when he was 'down' and I don't he could handle Impulse joining the team yet. I fear he would feel replaced.''

''That's just idiotic! They need a speedster, they can't wait for god knows how long an-''

''That's enough. Everyone get ready to vote. At your lap is a small screen, vote for ''accept'' if you think letting Impulse join them is a good idea or choose ''reject'' if you don't think it is safe for the team, a good idea, or want Kid Flash back first. Start voting.''

 

Robin gulped and hovered his finger above the 'reject' option. He was scared of the outcome. While many agreed with The Flash and him there were still a lot of people who thought differently, he noticed by watching everyone. It didn't feel right that they had to decide like this. He would have to make sure that Wally never knew that they were voting over him like this.

The reject button glowed and robin stared at the countdown on the screen. Everyone had only a few seconds to make up their minds. The countdown was going much to slow for him. He wanted to see the outcome but he was also afraid for what it might be. What if they wanted Impulse to join them? He didn't want that...

 

The countdown stopped and Robin drew a shaky breath as he checked the screen. The votes had been counted and the outcome was-

* * *

Wally grinned as he hacked the lock at the entrance of Mount Justice. His bro had taught him that long ago and gave him a tiny computer like device to practice on. Wally had thought it was really cool but didn't tell anyone that he could do it as well, which was now very handy~

Though thinking about the memory of Dick showing him to do to it made him a little sick in his stomach. Since IT happened they had been..tense to say. Wally was scared and didn't wanted to admit but...he did like Dick a little in that way. His father would be against it and perhaps if he had accepted it before and he was thrown out of his house by his parents for it then he could have stayed at Mount justice probably. But...not any more now.

He didn't still wanted to think about him and Dick and their current 'situation' but...He may not have much longer.

 

The lock beeped once and let him in without announcing the arrival of anyone. Now the true problem was sneaking into his, now old he supposed, room. He hoped no one would be wandering around...usually he would have ran but...no.  
To his surprise he didn't meet anyone on his way...were they busy or something? Was something horrible happening again? Well...perhaps soon...He could help again.

He felt a little giddy thinking about that and tried to stop his thoughts. There was more chance of it failing than succeeding. Well at least he wouldn't probably live to notice if it had failed..

Oh gods what and why was doing this again?

 

He punched in the numbers of his password on the lock of his room with a slight shaky hand. He was so nervous he swore he was getting sick in his stomach.

He quickly sneaked in as soon as the door opened and grabbed the science kit and chemicals he had in the closet of his room. He took out the other chemicals he had and his old journal with the steps he had taken those years ago.

 

He put everything down on the table and started heaving a little, he was having trouble with his breathing as he read the steps over again.

 

He was nervous oh so nervous but so very excited as well! He was close to regaining it...So close to feel the wind in his hair again as he ran in a slow pace around the world. Crossing every country in wonder of all the sights only he and his family could see. Running with his uncle, joining the team again. Perhaps he and Robin could go back like they had been before.

 

If only he could have talked to his uncle and aunt again, grandpa and grandma Flash, that bombshell Jesse quick...That mysterious Max mercury. And Robin no Dick as well...He could have told him he was sorry the way he had reacted but he couldn't be...he couldn't be queer. His father would kill him...how would he even been able to go to school? Not that he cared that much about school..But he did want to have a future in the end. Even if there was a way for him to still have all of that...He didn't want to lose his parents. So he couldn't really give in to those feelings.

But it would have been nice to at least give him a kiss on the cheek or something, just thinking about it made his face red though, just in case he wouldn't survive.

 

But he wasn't about to be replaced and all the other points far outweighed the fact that he could die if it failed.

Besides the gods seemed to be agreeing with his decision. It was storming outside, thunder and everything. Just like the day he had done the experiment first.

 

He put up a lot of the chemicals next to the window and mixed quite a few chemicals together, just mixing them was already dangerous as it was. In his theory the chemicals that were put together somehow formed this electrical magnetic power that must have attracted the lightning strike before. He was sure it would happen again. Just two more and he would be stricken by lighting and all the other chemicals before him. Oh how it had hurt back then..It wasn't nearly as a fun experience as he idiotic young mind had thought it would be.

Well..here's to nothing. ''I'm sorry if it fails everyone..''

* * *

The screen glowed with the word 'accept'. Robin stared at the screen in his shock. Impulse would be joining them...Wally...Wally wouldn't be able to handle that...He knew that Wally would be driven to do..to do 'it' if he...hasn't already thought that this would happen.

Oh no...what if he was already?

 

Robin stood up in panic, Batman glanced at him and made a face that spoke everything to Dick. Bruce was worried about what he was doing and if he was going to freak out. He shook his head at Bruce and left the room quickly. He heard a few sad and worried responses of the other leaguers but mostly silence. No one had really known what to expect as a outcome.

He checked his mini computer like device as he hurried out into the wall. He had a few trackers planted on Wally before, Wally had noticed and threw most of them away, seeing as there was only one left.

His eyebrows lifted in surprise and shock and quickly scanned the result again just to be sure. It said Wally was...here? In his room? Why would he...no..no..

 

He hurried over as quickly as he could in panic and punched in the numbers in the keypad. ''Wally Wally no...no...don't do it. Don't die on me..'' The screen glowed green and the door opened. He quickly went in and threw the door closed. ''Wally!'' He yelled in fear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N Oeh..cliffhanger! woops! Please review and tell me what you think hahaha!


	9. Chapter 9

'Wally!''

 

Wally turned around quickly, almost dropping the chemicals he was holding in his hand. ''Dick what are you...'' He asked in a shocked voice. He stared at Dick with wide eyes who couldn't really comprehend the situation yet. Why was Dick here? Why did he look so- oh..

Dick quickly ran up to Wally when the other was still in shock upon his arrival and pushed him away from the chemicals. Because of that the chemicals he was holding fell to the side, almost on them. Dick had noticed the strange glowing liquid staining the carpet in relieve, he wasn't sure if he wanted that on him.

He looked down to Wally and held his grip tight onto those precious freckled arms. ''I-I couldn't le-'' He was pushed away to the floor by Wally.

''No Dick! I'm not letting you stop me!'' He screamed in frustration as the situation had dawned upon him. He couldn't believe that now also his bro, and dare he admit it his not so secret crush was stopping him. Did he not want him after all? Was the kiss they had shared so disgusting after all? Did he want him to suffer?!

 

He tried to salvage the fallen liquid in desperation but deep down he knew that the few drops he could attain wouldn't be enough. He would have to return to the science lab somehow and come back without letting anyone see him and then there was Dick..

No! He was too far to stop now! Let everyone be dammed.

 

He tried to walk to the door but Dick had quickly caught on to his actions and jumped on him again. Wally out of desperation tried to claw his way on the floor to get further. ''Why are you doing this? Let me go! Are you against me as well? Do you not want me back?'' He yelled and grit his teeth as he felt tears forming in his eyes from emotion. He didn't really want to know Dick his answer, he wouldn't be able to stand the rejection. Oh him and his big mouth even now...

 

''What?!'' Dick gasped as he layed on the struggling back of Wally. ''Of course I want you! That's why I'm doing this you idiot!'' He changed his tight grip of holding him down into a tight hug. ''I don't want you to die on me.''

Wally looked to the side as a tear shed. ''B-but I don't want to live like this...'' He sobbed and stopped his struggling in Dick's arms. He went to turn around and hold him back as suddenly lightening had thrust upon the window. ''No!'' He screamed and gained the strength from the shock and disaster to push Dick away again.

 

Normally the alarm would have gone on but since Wally had hacked his way through it, it wasn't going to work now. Though the sudden clap of thunder would probably be enough to let everyone know something had happened in the room.

 

Wally let his tears flow as he tried to hug the broken glass that used to contain the chemicals. ''No! No! No!'' He screamed in denial. He was going to give in to Dick but having his chance taken away like that was too much. Soon everyone will come and perhaps stop him as well. Stop him from making an attempt ever again.

''This can't...I can't..'' He started mumbling to himself as Dick tried to take the broken bloody glass pieces away from him. He wasn't even noticing the fact that he was cutting himself with them in his arms a bit. ''Please...please...'' He begged to no one in particular.

Dick sighed as he managed to get the glass away from Wally. It hurt his heart to see Wally heartbroken like this but he was relieved that he had managed to stop the experiment. The risk was far too big and he rather have a crying Wally than a dead one.

 

''Wally...It's okay..'' He whispered as he wrapped his arms around him again. ''Everything will be al right.'' Though just as he said that he remembered that he had quit the team as well and everything probably wouldn't be. Wally's parents wouldn't be able to understand why he had tried to get his speed back and probably say all kind of triggering things while not realising how much they would hurt their son. 'What are we going to do now?' He thought while rubbing Wally's back and muttering calm nonsense.

Wally was still crying out 'no' and other words of denial against his shoulder. ''Why couldn't I just gain my speed back?'' He rubbed his eyes against the fabric as he shook his head. After crying on Dick like that and sitting there, his mind had turned more coherent.

''It was too dangerous, you would have died. Just stay here with me. I don't have any powers either remember.'' Dick chuckled softly as he tried to lighten the mood. He ran his fingers Through Wally's hair a bit.

''Yeah...But you don't know what you're missing...'' He whispered while looking down at the floor. ''I can't stay with you...Not really anyway...'' He tightened his grip on to Dick and tried to change his thoughts about the lost speed to Dick. ''I don't think my dad will ever let me outside again after today.'' He let out a dark chuckle and sighed deeply.

''Don't think like that. We'll find a way! There is always a way!'' He replicated. ''Just stay with me then, with me and Bruce and Alfred. You know how many spare rooms we have you dolt. Or there is always your aunt and uncle!'' He tried to cheer the other up with future possibilities.

''No I can't ask them of that...Especially since they have that new Speedster in house.'' Wally sneered in jealousy. ''There is no need for me remember?''

''Well there is to me!'' Dick glared at the other. ''I want you, you know that...'' He looked serious as he gazed into the others eyes with determination. ''I will always need you, either way. Annoying kid who eats your fridge out or the annoying kid who will probably still try to eat your fridge out.''

Wally chuckled a bit and let out a soft smile on his face. ''But..you know Impulse..'' He sighed again.

''You know..It's not his fault. He probably didn't mean for this to happen. We don't know exactly yet why he is here but I'm sure it wasn't to gain a place in our stupid little team. Yeah it sucks he's here but-''

''Wait so he got to join the team after all?'' Wally asked with pain in his heart. He knew this was coming but it still hurt.

''Y-yeah sorry...I voted against it but in the end..'' Dick shook his head. ''Anyway forget about him okay. I'm not even in the team anymore either so it's not like you're missing anything.''

''You quit the team?'' Wally gasped. ''Did you...You did it for me didn't you?..Are you sure you want this?'' He furrowed his brows in worry, though a part of him was so happy that Dick would do that for him.

''Yeah duh..I said I'll stay with you right?'' Dick grinned. ''The team can go screw themselves. We'll start our own team even! Hey maybe Roy would even like to join ours.'' He joked.

''Naw...He is independent now remember.''

 

They laughed together. The air around them had certainly become lighter again in relieve to Dick. Their faces came close and noses touched as their chuckles grew softer as they stared at each other.

''I just..I don't know what to do Dick...'' Wally said serious again and confessed. ''I just don't want to lose everything.''

''You won't. Just trust on me, I'll make it all better again okay.''

Their noses brushed again as Wally nodded to Dick. They weren't sure who had leaned in first but soon enough their lips had found the other's after so long again. Their lips were crushed against each other as they started to get more desperate for a touch.

They ran their hands through each others hair and turned their heads a bit to the side for better excess. Wally had said to himself earlier that he wouldn't kiss him again but here he was pressing himself against the other. Though in his retrospect, after all the hurt, pain and sweet promises of course he would break his vow.

Dick breathed harsh through his nose and nipped on Wally's lip. Dick meanwhile was trying to forget about everything right now. Especially the rejection that Wally would probably give him afterwards in fear of his family. He groaned as Wally's lips opened up as soon as his nipped it. Their tongues met and slid against each other.

Dick threw his arm around the others shoulder and pressed himself higher up against Wally. He was ready to let one of his hands wander down as the door had suddenly opened.

They quickly moved away from each other in shock, Wally in fear and Dick in sadness as he thought this would probably be the last time they'd kiss.

* * *

The league had quickly contacted Impulse after the vote to tell him the ''good news''. It wasn't that Barry disliked the kid, not at all, though he was a bit surprised at suddenly having a grand child and all. Bart had explained that he was sent to this time for Barry to stop his hyper accelerated metabolism. It meant that he was ageing far to fast because of his superspeed. They tried to do something against it in the future but that hadn't worked out so he was sent back to the past, to him.

After Barry had calmed down from the shock the kid had explained it all to him and he had promised to think of something. He wasn't going to let him suddenly age up to adult age while he was still a child mentally. It didn't seem right to him but at the moment he wanted to put all of his attention to Wally.

That's one of the reasons why he was speeding up to Wally's old room after he had heard a loud crack in the air like thunder. The sound of thunder still haunted his nightmares to this day.  
Some of the league insisted on speaking with him while he tried to make up excuses to go see what the sound was all about but they wouldn't budge so he got here a bit later then expected. They didn't think the clap of thunder would be much of a problem so they would send out someone sooner or later but he himself had a strange feeling.

 

This wasn't just any thunder clap he had feared but it was impossible for Wally to have...

He quickly typed in the password on the keypad and opened the door.

 

A dark part of him expected to see a dead nephew before him so the sight that greeted him shocked him through no end. Instead of seeing his worst nightmares come true he had seen Wally and Robin kissing and quickly jumping a part.

He was mad at Wally for not telling him about them. He could cry and break down right there at the fact that Wally was still there alive and well. He could have also just ran away from sudden shock at the fact that Wally was even here from all places.

But he did none of that and ran up to his kid, holding him in a tight hug, never wanting to let go. He forgot to tune down his speed, as he had done for months for him, in pure relieve. He didn't even really care that Robin was still sitting next to them gawking in shock.

''Oh Wally! You're here, you're alright and oh...'' He rocked them back and forth. ''I'm sorry kid, I'm so sorry.''

The apologizing had shocked Wally out of his thoughts of panic. ''What don't be sorry! I'm sorry! Oh god you've seen Dick and me kis- How are you ever going to look at me again and I..What are you even doing here?'' He looked up at his uncle with fear going through his mind. Please don't hate me, don't abandon me.

 

''I heard a big clap of thunder and I knew because of the arrival of Bart that you were going to do something stupid.'' He held Wally's face into his hands and kissed his forehead. ''You're like a son to me Wally. As long as you're alive and well I don't care about who or whatever you're kissing.'' He chuckled. ''Don't scare me like that again please.''

''I won't..ever!'' Wally nodded and held his uncle tight again, though this time not in shock but in relieve. At least he still had a few people who cared for him. Things were...going to be okay like had Dick said.

 

''Now..let's get out of here okay? Bart will come in any second I'm sure and I think we should all have a big talk together.'' Barry smiled and looked at Robin as well, to tell him silently that that included him as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry It's been so long guys! Hope you have enjoyed this chapter :) (And it was a bit shorter than I had wanted as well ;-; but I thought it was better to stop than rush it further.)
> 
> Also if anyone is wondering about it, I changed some of the plot to be a bit more like in the comics. Like Bart his reason for coming especially. I was more comfortable with changing it and let everything mingle with comic canon than to try at the ''original'' plot of the Young Justice animation.


	10. Chapter 10

Epilogue.

 

That day back then, they had a long talk. And with long he definitely meant hours and hours long, sitting at the kitchen table with his aunt, uncle, Dick and Bart. Bart had been shocked to hear what had happened. Even though he did come from the future he had no idea of the details that happened in the 'past', would Wally still have tried to replicate the experiment if it wasn't for his arrival?

Bart definitely didn't mean for this all to happen, he was just so happy that he got included in the team and that he met his grandfather and he just wanted to have fun, not make it all worse for Wally!

Bart had apologized in his, own special way by talking way to fast and hugging Wally just a little too tight.

 

 

During the start of their talk Wally did not want to look at Bart from his jealousy, though he knew this talk was needed, he was just being his stubborn hurt self. But he knew that if they didn't talk nothing would change and things would get even worse.

So he got over himself and listened to Bart, he flinched when he heard Bart speak after a few moments. He realized Bart wás really just a child, even younger in his mind than his body made him look like. And children wouldn't think of how other felt, they would just be exited and hyper. Especially a speedster kid.

Wally had apologized too after Bart did. Barry and Iris had been overjoyed, though they were still getting used to the presence of Bart around, they wanted the tension to go and for Wally to never be pushed to the brink of doing the experiment again. Iris had been livid at first when she heard what Wally did. Though she would never be outright mean to Wally himself, she was still so mad because he could have died. Would have died. She had thanked Robin over and over again for being there and stopping him. Dick had looked a little uncomfortable, even though he had saved Wally just in time, he also kissed Wally as well. Iris didn't exactly know about that yet but she was not surprised when Barry told her.

It was also one of the things they kind of wanted to talk about, or well what Barry wanted to talk about. But he mostly had wanted to play the great and mature dad by giving Wally and Dick the embarrassing 'part of the talk'. Iris had rolled her eyes at his antics and made him stop it, they had a lot more to discuss first.

 

 

Though Wally and Bart had now made up there was still the thing about Bart being in the team, Wally not getting back in there after all and Robin quitting the team.

Though Wally was bitter about how it seemed they would never ask him to come back now, which was his next point in life, he did not want to take Bart his happiness away. He could not refuse him that, especially if they would not be able to stop the speeding of Bart his age...Bart may not even be here that long, he could wake up the next day and be 10 years older so to say.

So Dick jokingly, to try and lift the mood up a little bit, repeated his earlier idea by making their own team. To which Bart had become suddenly very excited. Bart apparently would never have even guessed that he would see how the Outsiders team got started! Dick had been a little bit shocked to hear that, that his idea was a legit thing that would have happened...He covered that millisecond of shock up by nodding and being proud that his 'actual idea of a new team' would work out.

Wally had side glanced Dick, disbelieving his cover up there.

''Are you going to be Nightwing now?! This is going to be so cool! Hey I should totally hang out and come with you guys once! That would be sooo crash! Too bad it is just the start of 'The Outsiders' though. I mean, I would love to see Jas-''

''Bart...I think you are saying a little to much...'' Barry had replied and quickly shut him up. If they were going to have such a future than Barry did not wanted to have that ruined by Bart his...spoilers.

''Oops! Sorry grandpa! I just got soooo excited! Ah but wait a second..'he' is not even Robin yet oh mann...I gotta wait for so long.'' Bart had whined and Barry had looked at him with a face that just spoke 'are you kidding me?'. Bart really needed to work on his 'secrets'.

Dick had shook his head, though everything inside of him wanted to scream out who the hell that other Robin was. He tried to ignore that for the future...He was not supposed to know...and he wanted to focus on different things. Like 'Nightwing', that sounded kind of cool actually..Well if he was starting this new team..it would not be too bad for a fresh start right?

Though Batman..was not going to be happy about this. Even if he had joined Young Justice, a team away from him, he was still 'his' Robin. Perhaps if he promised to team up with him still, just like now..than maybe he wouldn't be too sad about Robi-Dick becoming his own hero. He needed to be Robin for himself, to be able to grief and get over the hurt of his parents but now maybe he needed to be Nightwing. For Wally and himself.

...Who would join them though? Were there any 'side-ki-Partners' left by now? He kind of wanted to ask Bart but perhaps it was better for them to figure it out themselves. By the sound of it, people would still be added much later.

 

 

While Dick had been wondering about his future after hearing that, Wally had also been dying to ask Bart something. Though everyone had seem clear that Wally was 'not allowed' to do the experiment again. He was still secretly wanting to do it or he at least hoped that in future he would have some other freak accident that would lead to him having super speed again.

Wally turned to Bart suddenly and asked him slowly, because he was afraid to hear the answer. ''Will I ever..get my speed back?'' Everyone around them stiffened as they heard the question. Bart would probably know the answer after all.

Bart suddenly lost all his childish mannerisms and looked down a little nervous and sad. ''Well..uh..'' Wally looked ready to do something ridiculous, if only Bart would hurry up and say it! He wouldn't dare not give him the answer right? Not too something like this. ''You don't.''

Wally tried to keep his break down inside, this was his only hope left basically...Even if he would rebel against that and do the experiment than that would mean he probably dies...And no 'unfortunate' freak accident was going to happen..Dick grasped his hand in a tight hold and was about to comfort him when Bart suddenly spoke again.

''At first. I..can't tell you everything. At one point you will get it back...but it will come with a price. Believe me when 'it' happens, you'll know.'' Bart spoke and looked at his grandfather sadly, he knew he had to cherish every moment with him.

Wally grinned and stood up quickly, accidentally pulling up Dick as well since their hands were still holding each other. Wally, who was not about to say now to this opportunity, pulled Dick into a celebrating hug. Even if it came at a price, like he showed earlier, he was willing to bet with his life for those powers. That also meant he was a lot more useful for..that team they would built together. Though Dick was happy for Wally he couldn't help but be suspicious about Bart his words..and that look he 'secretly' gave Barry. Though only him probably noticed it, it made his brain want to figure it out completely and he already had a suspicion..but he did not want to ruin this moment for Wally nor did he want to change the future so drastically by somehow preventing it from happening. But to say nothing...He could already tell it was going to be hard to keep it in.

Barry took Wally from Dick and pulled him in a hug too. He was happy for his nephew. Though he really wanted for Wally to stay normal and live a good and less dangerous life, he knew it would be hard now with Dick being a hero. Wally was not the type to stay at home while the other was fighting out there. And it made Wally happy, so he shoved his own wants away for him.

 

 

The rest of the night had been fun, they all enjoyed themselves and ignored the changes that would happen in the future. Because they know it was not going to stay the same after this. Robin who knew he would become Nightwing now, Wally who would do his best and train but was hoping every second for that time to come, Bart who did not wanted these changes to come so fast (and that was saying something, him wanting to have something slowed down) but he knew he had to focus on his original goal. Barry who wanted nothing more than keep these three kids safe, knew he had to let things happen. He could not interfere to much and he was also going to life every day with that 'price' in his mind. He really didn't want anything bad to happen for Wally to gain his powers back, by the looks of it it was going to be horrible and he would not be there to safe Wally from it. And Iris was preparing herself to be able to support her men in the future through all the hard ships they would have to face.

And Wally and Dick ignore the fact that they still had not discussed on what to do with 'them'. Even if things were talked out, the problem still stood that Wally was too afraid to come out to his parents and that it was generally just going to be hard. Because Dick was the son of Bruce Wayne, it meant that if whatever he would do with Wally could get known by society. How would these two kids have met? When one was not from the same 'class' and lived all the way in Central City when the other lived in Gotham. Dick knew that Bruce would be unsure about this, it could raise the wrong questions and attention. So just for the night they would remain careless and happy. Besides they were sure they could handle it all together somehow.

* * *

Wally sighed as he was laying in bed, waiting for his lousy hero boyfriend to come home already. ''Oh yeah of course I'll come home at a normal time tonight! Just let me round up a few criminals here and there! Beside my hero duty I still have a police duty.'' Wally mockingly said as he threw away the magazine he was reading. It landed somewhere beside the bed with a soft sound. There was also nothing on tv!  
Could Dick not have become like..a worker at McDonalds? Though sucky pay at least he would be home on normal times! Ah but Wally knew he was just whining from being bored. He choose for this life with Dick after all.

How did they even get to this point? He knows it didn't start out that smoothly. Though with hope in their hearts, Wally had been just too scared to get into a relationship with Dick after all. So at first they tried to ignore their affection to each other, though that obviously did not work as they still liked each other and would continue to do so for much longer. So then on one random, though secretive still, day at an arcade one of them had started their 'thing' again. They kissed behind a claw vending machine.

That kiss stopped their ignoring and they started going on secretive little ''dates'' though they were short and Wally could never bring Dick home again, they were the best dates ever. Just the fact that they were happily together, even if it was hard, was enough for them at the moment.

After Roy finally decided to join, they built up their team, the 'Outsiders'. Wally his great argument was him joking that now he had team-mates that also meant that he would know more babysitters for Lian. A few other had joined alongside the ride and it was great, the team was completely different than other teams, a little more ruthless and more like hunters for criminals than heroes (Though a few certain members could have been to blame for that).

After Wally had gained the confidence and the right age for it, he came out to his parents. They had...not been particularly over joyed to hear it so to say but it didn't matter as much to Wally anymore as it used to have. What were they going to do? Kick him out? He was planning to live with Dick. They had planned an apartment back them and build their base in Bludhaven.

It had not been such a great time for Dick though, he and Batman had a little bit of a falling out which had driven him even more to move out and live with Wally. Jason had also come and became the new Robin, which he was unsure of at first. That was 'his' name after all and Jason seemed a little rough, especially compared to when he was first Robin but it wouldn't be fair for Jason to compare him with him. He got over it and Jason had died quickly unfortunately, some saying that he wasn't that good enough of a Robin anyway which was just a horrible thing to say. Then Tim took on the mantle of Robin himself, by then Dick knew that there really was not stopping this. Batman needed a Robin.

But they had gone through it all together after all and now they lived here. In this shity apartment in this even shittier place. But that somehow had its charms.

''Babe?'' Wally heard Dick yell as he came in through the front door, finally, unlike all the times he got it through the window. ''We might not have a night of sleep after all.'' Wally groaned and met him.

''whyyyy?''He pouted. Dick chuckled though Wally could tell it was about something serious from his face and posture. Even if he was raised from a bat, Wally knew him better than anyone by now.

''The league called to about every team or hero out there it seems. Someone is somehow destroying other universes/earths out there. Who knows, ours might be next...''

''Oh.''

Unbeknownst to Wally that evening, that was what would really start everything. He would because of this gain his powers back but it would be at the cost of the life of his uncle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So..to some that last part might have been confusing as a lot or parts...let me explain. This will lead to (My version of it I guess, because it did not seem to happen in young justice and this is a fanfic..) ''Crisis on Infinite Earths''. This is where the Flash, Barry, died in the comics. In this story, Barry will give his connection to the Speedforce to Wally again because now he has to take up the mantle of The Flash.  
> Outsiders was an actual team, several actually, let's say for simplicity's sake, there is no need to explain the whole thing, that Dick and Roy were in there. So I thought and because of the nature and name of the Outsiders that that would be a cool team to put them in.
> 
> So yay! Wally will get his powers back like you alllll wanted! It just...kinda came with a horrible price. Ehum. I before I started writing this chapter did not wanted to even give him his powers back at all and I evilly laughed at all the reviews because people were saying stuff like ''Can't wait until he get his powers back!''. And I was kind of like'' mhuahahaha yeah about that....'' 
> 
> But as I started writing I thought of this instead. Hey, I can't make this all too happy go lucky. That aint mah style. 
> 
> Thank you for reading and sticking by me! Until the next story(?).


End file.
